The Instincts Just Don't Go Away
by Isabell Winchester
Summary: A girl movies into Forks, named Chloe. She meets Edward in class and he takes her under his wing. he looks out for her as she is alienated by some fellow peers because she is different.Chloe meets Jacob Black in La Push. Edward/OC sister fanfic jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

Edward was bored just sitting there in English. He begun tapping his pen up and down on his copy of _Jane Eyre_. He has read this text more times than he has "been alive".

"_Okay maybe that is over doing it" _he thought to himself.

Once again Edward was alone on a partnered project yet again in the English class, It seems people think that Edward isn't all too normal and naturally they stay away from him. But then his eyes propped up, he could hear a random young girl thinking something out in the corridor .

"_She must be the new girl, oh she is pretty but strange"_

"_Oh boy another human for everyone to talk about" _Edward thought to himself. "_And it looks like the poor girl has to be with me"_.

The young girl timidly walked into the class room and passed her slip of paper to Mr. Bennett. She was quiet human who seemed uncomfortable being the new girl in school.

"Hello you must be Chloe. Class this is Chloe Young. Chloe why don't you tell us a little about yourself" Mr Bennett asked.

Chloe slunk her shoulders down and peered up at the class before her and she sighed.

"Hi my name is Chloe, I am 16 and I am from Upper East Side New York. My parents are lawyers and they moved here to open a practice" Chloe said to the whole class.

Chloe could feel the whole class just staring her down, she sighed and went straight to the seat next to a tall, dark haired boy.

"_Oh she's from upper east side"_

"_Wow her parents must be rich"_

Chloe moaned and slunk in her chair and pulled up her jacket. Already Chloe could sense all these people would be rushing to her to be friends.

"I'm Edward Cullen" Edward introduced himself. "Don't worry, eventually they will get used to a new girl in the school" he added.

"I hope so but I doubt it, seems I am always the one who people stare at" Chloe laughed looking at Edward.

Edward looked in to her eyes and they were a deep, dark green and her hair had a reddish tinge but also dark brown, trying to read her thoughts but her mind was just quiet, peaceful.

"Don't worry that is my family's job" Edward joked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe laughed at Edward and opened up her _Jane Eyre _book and pulled out her work folder.

"So I guess I am your partner with this English assignment then huh" Chloe said looking at Edward leaning on her hand.

"Yeah I guess, have you read _Jane Eyre _before?" Edward asked her.

"Yes I have, quite a few times, it's one of my favourites. You see I like the classics" Chloe replied.

"_Oh she is with that Cullen guy. They are both strange enough but she is even weirder. I mean who wears what she is wearing. She is a total fake"_ Edward wasn't happy with the people all around him and he wasn't impressed.

Chloe scrunched her eye brows and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked with concern, looking at her.

"I don't think many people like me here" Chloe replied looking slightly down.

Edward leaned forward in to Chloe and whispered with a smile to her and said "Don't worry it is a small town, small minds at times".

Chloe smiled and laughed at Edward. Edward was hoping to make Chloe feel better than she already was.

"Thanks" Chloe thanked.

"What for?" Edward asked curiously.

"Maybe this school and town mighten be so bad now that there is someone I get along with here" Chloe answered looking down at her book looking sad.

"Everything will be okay, I will show you around" Edward pointed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So where is your next class?" Edward asked as they walked along the school hall Edward towering above her with his hands in his pockets. People all around them were staring at them both in curiosity.

Chloe picked her pocket and pulled out her time table "Ah I have music class" she answered showing him her time table.

"Did you want me to walk you there?" Edward offered.

"Yeah that would be really nice, thank you Edward" Chloe replied smiling and began walking along.

They were walking for a couple of minutes in silence together, Edward kept looking at her trying to pick her out but her mind was silent and nothing was being said both vocal and in thought

"Here is music the department. Do you play anything?"Edward asked.

"Piano, I am hoping to finish a piece of mine here, I started it at my last school" Chloe answered.

"I play piano as well, maybe I could help you. That is of course if you need it" Edward offered Chloe, with a bright smile across his face.

"Maybe later… I'd better get to my class. Thank you for walking me here, Edward" Chloe then went to walk in to her class room then Edward called out to her "May be see you at lunch?" he asked.

Chloe turned around as she walked "Yeah maybe" Chloe answered waved, bye to Edward, opened the door and in to the class room.

…………………………………………………………………................................................................

"You looking for that new girl Edward?" Emmet asked him as he stirred around his food.

"Yeah, is she is having a hard time fitting in and I just want to look out for her" Edward answered whilst looking around and reading for Chloe.

"Of course she would have a hard time she is from Upper East Side New York, from a private school and wears Armani and Gucci to say the least. Did I mention the bag is Chanel?" Roaslie said.

"Oh please Rosalie…" Edward murmured and he could smell her coming in the cafeteria.

Chloe walked in to the cafeteria, her pink head phones in and listening to her I Pod Nano, playing classical piano, thinking in her own world and humming her piece in her head. Chloe walked towards the cafeteria bench and picked out a white chocolate muffin with pink icing, a chicken salad sandwich and a bottle of lemonade. Chloe looked around for a table to sit at; she had no intention of sitting anywhere near anyone. She spotted a table right beside a window and so she quickly went to sit there. Chloe got out her favourite book series _Harry Potter, _andtoday she was reading _The Deathly Hallows. _All around her Chloe could feel eyes boring her out and so she sunk further in to her chair, trying to disappear and she then bit in to her muffin.

Someone then sat in the chair beside her, she had her eyes in her book sighed out and just said "I'd prefer if you didn't talk about me, I am trying to fit in you know ".

Chloe then looked up and it was Edward. "Oh I am so sorry Edward, I thought you were…".

"It's okay, I understand. Thought I would come and keep you company, you are sitting here all by yourself" Edward replied.

"Not by choice…" she murmured smiling back.

"How's your piece going?" Edward asked.

"Ahh it's getting there, just basic outline. Kinda want it to be lullaby you see, but don't know how to get there" She thought out aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is your inspiration for the piece you are writing now?" Edward asked in curiosity, leaning on the table looking at Chloe.

There was something about this girl Edward knew, he just had to find out. Her mind was peaceful, quiet, he had only heard murmurs drifting in and out and occasionally sentences were said inside her mind for the little time he had heard of her.

"Umm.. One day I just started writing music I guess. I just like to interpret things that I see or feel through me writing my music" Chloe replied looking down in shyness biting her lip.

Then there was silence on the table between the two. Chloe then began again munching on her muffin and staring in to the distance

"You like white chocolate?" he asked looking at her muffin.

"What? Oh yes, it is my favourite. Anything with white chocolate" she replied with a smile, that Edward noticed showed her dimples. "My mother said she would get me a white chocolate cake for my sixteenth birthday but at the last minute she had to work…" Chloe sighed.

"Did you have a sweet sixteenth birthday in the end?" Edward asked curiously.

"Does a block of white chocolate and your parents sending your present through Fed Ex count?" she replied looking up at Edward.

Edward then caught a glimpse of something in Chloe's eyes that he just would never forget.

"No, it is not really. I am sorry" he replied.

"it's okay, I mean I'm happy" she said with a slight smirk on her face, she was grateful for what she had.

"You are?" Edward flinched back in surprise and folded his arms and leant back.

"I have my music, school and a new start. One birthday is nothing"

"But your sixteenth birthday is meant to be special and you didn't really have one did you? It is a rite of passage for a young girl" Edward pointed out to Chloe.

Jessica began walking up to the table where Edward and Chloe were sitting. She stood between Edward and Chloe and introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Jessica. I was just wandering if you would like to come over and sit with us"

"Sorry as you can see I am talking to Edward, maybe another time" she replied.

"So you think you aren't good enough for us. You hanging with only like rich people" she sarcastically replied with a slight laugh.

Edward went to stand up for her but Chloe did it for herself.

"No I didn't intend to offend you in any way possible. I am talking to Edward at the moment and it would be rather rude if I just stood up and left. Now if you excuse me… Please"

"Fine" Jessica came to realize and she walked away.

Edward was a little impressed at what Chloe had just done for herself.

"You didn't have to do that" he said to her. "You could have sat with her".

"No, I had to do that Jessica was rather rude and she is kind of shallow. I'd rather spend my time more valuably with better company" she replied.

"You can look after yourself then?" he pointed out.

"Sometimes" she laughed. "Occasionally like everyone else, I do need help"

There was something inside Edward that he knew needed to look out for her.

She then started to eat her sandwich and opened her bottle of lemonade.

"You can go back and sit with your family" Chloe pointed out. "There is no need to feel sorry for the new girl in the school".

"That's okay, I am quite fine here sitting with you" he replied."So far do you like it here?" Edward asked.

"It's okay, I mean it is nicer than New York" Chloe.

"What is your next class?" Edward then asked Chloe.

"Unfortunately gym…" Chloe grimaced.

"Everyone's favourite class isn't it" Edward joked and laughed at the thought.

"Oh yeah loads of fun" Chloe joked. "But hey it is gymnastics today so I can do that. I danced classical ballet and used gymnastics to help me"

Chloe began finishing off her sandwich and took a drink from her lemonade and put it in her back pack. Edward scrunched up his eye brows and tilted his head sideways looking at Chloe. Chloe then stood up and gathered her books and shifted her chair in.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"The lunch bell is about to go" Chloe said.

The lunch bell then rang and Edward was surprised.

"How did you know the bell was about to ring?" he asked.

" Great timing I guess. Well I'd better head to the gym. What do you have now" Chloe asked Edward.

"I have a free actually" he replied sitting right back in his chair with a cheeky smile.

"Huh lucky you. Don't get into too much trouble will you" she laughed.

"Me, never" Edward replied he got up and stood up.

"Well I might see you later then" Chloe got up.

"Yeah Bye Chloe"

Chloe then smiled, waved and then walked away towards the exit of the cafeteria. Edward stood there thinking about Chloe. There was something about Chloe, a feeling was arising in him, not a sexual feeling, it was something else. Edward went to where he feeling were getting up and he stood there quiet.

"Find anything about the new girl?" Emmet asked.

"No not yet. Did you see anything Alice?" he asked.

"No, why Edward?" Alice asked.

"There is something about her I just can't put my mind on it that is all"

They began walking out of the cafeteria.

"Don't worry Edward, if anything comes up as soon as I know I will tell you" Alice told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe got to the gym after taking a few wrong turns and wrong directions around the school, but finally Chloe found the gym and went towards the girl's locker room to get changed. With great resentment in might happen in a gym class, so she found a spot to get changed on the benches. Chloe put down her bag and got out her gym clothes. Still no one had even talked to her nicely at the school during the day and she wasn't having a good day so far.

"Gee I hope things look up" Chloe whispered to herself and pulled on her gym clothes.

Then a dark hair girl put her bag down beside Chloe and she smiled at Chloe "Hi, my name is Angela. You are new here right?" She asked.

"Yeah I am" Chloe replied to her tying up her gym shoes. "My name is Chloe by the way".

"Nice to meet you, I am Angela" Angela said shaking her hand. "Should we head out in to the gym then".

"Sure" Chloe replied.

Chloe and Angela headed in to the gym for the gymnastics lesson that was about to begin All the people turned and looked at Chloe like a brand new toy on Christmas day. Chloe wrapped her hands around her chest; the air was chilly and cold and it made her hair stand up on end all over. Angela walked over with Chloe to a group of friends that were sitting down, one of whom was Jessica from lunch.

"Hi Jessica" Chloe said to Jessica and she sat down on the floor with everyone the floor was that much more colder than the air.

Chloe wasn't a one who liked to hold grudges too much she wanted to make friends not enemys at the school so she decided to be nice to Jessica.

"Hey, everyone this is Chloe, she is new here to the school" Angela replied to everyone.

"This is Mike, Eric, you know Jessica and that there Tyler" Angela introduced her to the group.

"Hi " she said to everyone.

"Okay everyone today we are doing gymnastics, one by one will you all please line up behind the balancing beam, walk along and extend your legs" the gym teacher yelled out.

Chloe decided she would go first just to get it over and done with. She stood up and put her hand up "I will go first" she offered.

"Your name?" the gym teacher asked.

"Chloe Young, Miss Winston"

"Alright, well go ahead. You do what is comfortable and something that you feel safe with" the coach pointed out.

Chloe got herself up and she walked up to the balancing beam. She placed her hands on the end of the beam and lifted herself up. There was a sound of whispers amongst the teenagers sitting on the gym floor. Chloe could hear them all, their talks about her but she continued on to do a front walk over with gradual ease then a back walk over, followed by a forward flip then another forward flip, a flip flop running and finishing with a round off into a back flip. The teenagers then clapped in appreciation. Chloe turned and bowed to everyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was the end of her first day of school and Chloe was tired, cold and was waiting on the steps of the school building for her mother to come and pick her up. Chloe reached in to her school bag and reached for her nano to play some music. It was so cold that her knees were bouncing slightly and so she pulled up her cream coloured parker closer to her neck, wrapped her scarf around her herself tighter and pulled on her white knitted beret. She felt someone sit beside her and it was Edward, Chloe smiled and looked up at him and said "Hi".

'Hi there, you need a lift?" he asked smiling at her.

"No thanks, my mum is "supposed" to come and pick me up" Chloe pointed out.

"Well, I am going to give you my number any way. We got to soon work on our English project together" And Edward gave her a slip of paper. "Also any time you need help" .he offered.

Chloe looked up at Edward and put the piece of paper in her pocket.

"Thank you". she said

"I also hear you had an amazing performance in gym?" Edward laughed.

"I was a little bored" Chloe replied.

"Quite the performer" he replied.

"I can stay here until your mother gets here if you want and keep you company" Edward offered.

"I think I can wait" she laughed "But thank you for offering Edward"

"Alright, well if you need me you have my number. Bye Chloe" he said and he got up and left, looking back once.

"Will do" she called out after Edward with a wave.

Chloe waited in the rain under cover for two hours before she tried to call her mom, she was hoping in some miracle she might just come and pick her up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, hey it's me. When you get this call could you please give me a ring. I guess you are at work somewhere'.

She looked up at the rain and decided she needed to walk through it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chloe had been walking in the rain for half an hour and the cold seeped through her parker, the rain stung against her face. She found herself under a tree to stand under away from the rain, Chloe looked around and she swore it was midnight because of the darkness that surrounded her. She didn't know anyone in town to pick her up for except, for Edward and she didn't know if she wanted to bother him; she'd only known him for the day. So she bit her lip, decided to call him in hope, picked out her phone and with the piece of paper she called Edward. It began to thunder loudly and lightning cracked soon after and she dialed the number Edward gave her.

"Hello Edward speaking" he answered on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Edward, um this is Chloe Young. I'm your…" Chloe began to say.

"Oh yes Chloe, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was wandering if you can come and pick me up. I am at the old park. My mum and dad had to work"

"You are out in the storm!! I will come and get you. I am not that far away I will be there soon?" he stated.

Chloe wrapped her jacket around her more and stood under the tree shivering wandering really if she should be standing under a tree in a storm. Edward would be here soon and the comfort of a nice, warm car sounded so appealing to Chloe.. Then there was a loud clap of thunder followed by lightening and Chloe let a small scream. It was an eerie and dark night. Chloe jumped in a fright and turned, there in a bush she could see an outline of something. Chloe looked walked forward and focused more on the outline, it was a dog but when she focused more she swears it was a wolf.

"What is a wolf doing here" she thought.

Just as she went to walk further but a car pulled up and someone got out, it was Edward.

"Chloe? Better get in to the car out of this" he called out.

Chloe looked at Edward, and then back to the bush but the wolf was gone.

"Chloe?" Edward called again.

Chloe turned and ran over to Edwards's car and was welcomed by the warm air of the AC. Chloe then realized that her coat was soaking wet and she didn't want to ruin his car so she took off her jacket and put it on her lap.

"You must be so cold, here wear this. It is my sister Alice's jacket it will be nice and dry for you" he reached behind his sit and gave her a white waist coat and Chloe took it gladly.

"Thank you".

"What were you looking at?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing, just thought I saw something in the bushes is all"


	6. Chapter 6

Edward turned up the heater of the car more to make it warm and more comfortable for Chloe because he didn't want her to get a infuriating cold. Chloe began to feel the air of the car become warmer and so she snuggled more in to the nice, balmy and soft jacket she was wearing.

"Is that okay?" Edward asked about the warmth in the car. "Do your parents make a habit of not picking you up in a major storm like this?" Edward laughed driving.

Edward was questioning to himself as to why a parent would not pick up their young daughter from their first day of school in a new town, let alone in a brewing storm in the dark. He let out the laugh to disguise his true thoughts of displeasure of it all.

"On occasion…" she replied back with a smile on her face. "Thank you for this though Edward, I'd hate to think if I had have been caught in that storm out there"

Chloe snuggled in the car seat a little more and was so thankful for a nice dry place away from the cold and scary storm out side.

"_I wouldn't like to think what would have happened_" Edward thought.

Then there was an self-conscious silence in the cat between the two and so, Edward reached for the I Pod of his car and asked "Would you like to listen to make some music?" he asked Chloe.

"Sure" Chloe replied.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it…" he began to say.

Then the sound of music from a piano began playing through the stereo and Chloe closed her eyes imagining and listening to the melody of the music and breathed out in relaxation.

"You like it?" Edward asked smiling in to the distance.

"Of course, De Bussy is amazing and all the pieces are my favourite, I don't have a single one I don't like." and she tilted her head looking at Edward and smiled.

Chloe began imagining the music by playing it on her lap with her fingers tapping away to the beat..

"I also like some music from Britney Spears" she let out admitting.

"What?" Edward laughed.

"I do like Britney Spears Edward_…. Baby One More Time_" Chloe sang out laughing.

Edward laughed. "So from De Bussy to Britney Spears then huh?"

"Yeah I guess so…" Chloe replied sheepishly and twiddled her fingers,

"You have a good voice" Edward complimented."What do your parents think of it?" he asked.

"My parents don't know…" Chloe murmured softly.

"How come?" Edward wandered in curiosity.

"It is a talent they do not want wish to see I guess or pay attention to " she laughed.

"A shame" he answered back to her.

Chloe had this amazing talent in the arts and by the impression Edward had got he parents seems not to care, they were too busy to notice.

"Sp what was it like in Upper East Side New York compared to Forks the wettest place in the U.S.A. ?" Edward asked to change the subject.

"It was okay, the big apartment, private school, dinner parties, parents buying me the best of everything, a nanny, a cook…." Chloe thought out aloud and then in her mind she wandered off a little.

"But you were unhappy?" he asked with sympathy in his voice.

Chloe nodded " My parents were always busy with work and were wealthy, so I didn't really have any real friends because people were more interested in my parent's money rather than be my friend".

"You were lonely…" Edward commented.

"I had music, dance, art. I do like science though, I am torn between what I want to be in college".

"_She's going to be all alone in a big house like that !" _Edward thought to himself. Scrunching his eys, a little growl came out and he gripped tighter on the steering wheel.

"And what is that you want to be?" Edward asked.

"You won't laugh will you if I tell you will you?" Chloe pleaded Edward.

"Of course not, I promise you" Edward replied.

"Well a elementary school teacher… And a child surgeon" she sheepishly said.

"I don't think that isn't a funny idea at all" Edward replied back to Chloe.

"Oh there is my house" Chloe pointed out as they got on to a long drive way leading up to a large towering house, a huge front yard and it was backing to the woods behind it..


	7. Chapter 7

"_She's going to be all alone in a big house like that !" _Edward thought to himself peering up to the house.

Edward continued to drive slowly to his standard pace up the long lane way, the crunching sand of the gravel broke the silence between Chloe and Edward.

"Thank you for the lift Edward I really appreciate it" Chloe said as Edward parked the car.

Chloe undone her seat belt and pulled over her back pack on to her lap and went to leave the car but Edward stopped her.

"Wait, I will walk you in to your door, you are not walking out in this storm alone" he told her

They both got out of the car and Chloe braced herself for getting ready to run to the front door through the heavy torrential rainfall and then she ran for it laughing as she went along.

"Thank you very much for the lift Edward and the walk to the door as well" Chloe thanked Edward as they reached for the cover of the front door.

Chloe put her key in the door and it opened with a slight creak. Then she went to turn the lights on but nothing happened. The electricity had been blacked out because of the storm.

"Oh no the lights are out… This is not my day ' Chloe laughed shaking her head and banged her head slightly on the door.

A new school where everyone was un sure about her, her parents forgetting to pick her up at school, the storm and now the electricity was out.

"Well thanks again Edward. I'd better get inside and find some candles somewhere to light my way or I could end up breaking a leg or arm in there" she pointed out.

'What are you going to eat for dinner?" Edward asked concernly.

Edward was concerned with Chloe, no lights, no electricity and no parents on a night like this.

"_How is she going to cook_?" Edward thought to himself.

"Ah I don't know. There I could find something in the fridge or i, might just order take away" she replied.

"I could go and get it for you. We can set up the candles, you can order anything and I will go and get It for you" Edward offered.

"It's okay, I can have at least have some fruit or something"

"Are you sure? Will that be enough for you?" Edward asked.

"Of course it will be Edward, thank you" Chloe laughed at Edward in a appreciative way. He was being so nice to her.

"Well I'd better get going. Are you okay to find the candles in the dark there?"

"Yes of course once again. I have eyes like a hawk you see" Chloe replied pointing to her eyes.

"The bus route doesn't come along here, so I can be here early and I can take you to school until you get a car"

Chloe was really surprised about the offer from Edward. Chloe then had a choice over a long wet walk to school or a nice, warm ride in a car?

"Yeah that would be really nice, well I'd better get inside and get these candles going. See you in the morning"

"Settled then, I shall see you in the morning at 8 then?" Edward walked away and in to his car.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Edward drove fast and hastily back to home and parked his car quickly in the large garage and went inside to tell his mother Esme, at least where he was going to be. Esme was sitting on the couch in the den room reading a book.

"Esme can I please talk to you?" he asked standing in front of Esme.

Esme put down her book and looked up at her son.

"Certainly Edward"

"I have this friend Chloe, it was her first day of school today. Well… her parents aren't home with her in this storm so I am going to go and just keep an eye on her. She was actually walking in this storm because her parents forgot her. Chloe's parents are away for work and now she is in the dark at her house because the electricity is out"

"Oh really? Okay dear, I understand. You are a smart you man you do what you have to do" Esme told Edward.

He gave Esme a kiss on the check "I will be back before sunrise"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward went back to Chloe and kept an eye on her in the blistering storm. He perched in a tree and looked in. She was assembling her candles around her bed room along the study desk, bed side tables and vanity mirror. Chloe had pink, white striped pajamas with teddy bears and hearts and had a blanket around her settling in and reading a book. Edward tilted his head sideways and tucked his legs under himself whilst in the oak tree to watch over Chloe in the stormy night.


	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters within the story.. I do own Chloe Young.. **_**The Instincts That Don't Go**__**Away**_** will be a long story.. So I will make it as best as I can for everyone.. Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I appreciate them all. I am so thankful that my story is getting out there.. There is no pressure to review.**

Chloe had began to stir in her bed, she cuddled more in to the softness of her purple coloured duvet and snuggled more in to the kindness and coziness of it, wrapping it around her even more. Chloe began wishing that she could re decorate her room. But then she looked up sleepily at the clock, it was 7:59AM and Edward would be here any moment.

"Oh my god" Chloe whispered to herself looking at her clock, looked out the window from her bed and there was Edward just getting out of his car.

Chloe in a rush got out of her bed, the frosty feeling of the air striking her and went to go to the window but tripped over the duvet that was wrapped around her.

"Ow" she told herself as she nursed her knee.

She propped herself up pulling off the duvet, chucking it to the floorboards and went to the window and opened it.

"I am so sorry Edward! I slept through my alarm. Um I will come and open the door for you" she yelled out to him.

'No worries" he replied and walking to the door with a grin on his face.

Chloe pulled on her mink dressing gown, pulled on her ugh boots and her footsteps echoing through the huge house as she ran down to the front door to open it for Edward. Chloe opened the entrance and there he stood with his hands in his pockets smirking at Chloe, she showed him to the den room

"I won't be a moment Edward I just have to go and get changed. I am so sorry about this" she called out as she ran up the stairs.

"It is okay, take your time" he called back.

Edward began to wander around looking at the photos of Chloe's family that stood on the mantel piece. There were photos of Chloe at ballet recitals, playing the piano, gymnastics and in all of them she had a bubbly, wide smile but not a single one had her parents in them. There were photos of them at various functions, holidays and outings but none were taken with Chloe in her accomplishments. Edward couldn't help but feel sorry for Chloe but a sense of anger towards her parents. They have missed on those things in their child's life. They left her alone in this big large house, the floor was big enough for Jasper and Emmet have one of their wrestling matches. There were all old vintage matched furniture with the large mantel piece with a burning fire.

"I'm coming Edward" Chloe called out as she ran down the stairs of the house with her black boots in her hand hands.

Chloe had put her crimson traced chocolate locks in to a elegant messy bun with a slim sized, large black and grey stretchy head band around her head, with a cashmere fair long sleeve top with a black and grey tank top, a long grey sheep wool cardigan with Calvin Klein jeans , a black parka with a white scarf and beret in hand.

She was hastening ahead hurriedly downstairs and Edward told her dubiously "Please be careful running down there you could fall" He joked at her with a little laugh, quietly as he leaned on the end of the stair case.

At the bottom of the stairs she sat down just near Edward and so she slipped on her black boots, grabbed her back pack besides the stairs, checking to make sure she had her school books and she stood up ready for the day.

"Ready?" she asked patting down her cardigan and slipped on her parka.

Edward stepped away from the stair case, crossed his arms and peered at her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked her.

"What?" she replied raising her eye brows and wandering what she has forgotten?

"Are you going to have something to eat for breakfast?" he asked.

'_Is that it?_" she thought to herself.

Chloe picked herself up from the chilly timber stairs and ran in to the kitchen and grabbed an apple for her breakfast. Edward shook his head at her with his hand on his fore head.

"That is not enough" he joked to her. "We will just stop at the diner and get a take away hot chocolate and muffin for your breakfast because you are not going without any food in your stomach, it is the most important part of the day".

"Argh you are being irritating!" Chloe stated.

"Shall we head to school?" Edward asked.

They walked out the door with their jackets on and towards Edward's Volvo, he opened the door for her.

"Your fingers might be a little too icy to grip on the handle" he laughed and he opened the door.

Chloe sat down in the car.


	9. Chapter 9

They stopped off at the town diner and so they rushed inside to be out of the drizzling, cold rain. A nice waitress came up to them and asked " Hello my name is Sheryl and what can I get you?".

Chloe peered down in to the glass cabinet, bit her lip slightly and looked at all the muffins. A chocolate chip, blue berry or cherry.

"A blue berry muffin and a take away hot chocolate with marshmallows please" Chloe politely asked her.

"Of course dear. You are new here right?" she asked ash she began making the hot chocolate.

"Yes mam, I am Chloe Young, from Upper East Side New York" she replied.

"Well I hope you like it here, probably not as glamorous…" Sheryl went to say.

"Oh I disagree, Forks is a really nice town I will enjoy it," Chloe complimented.

'"Well here is your hot chocolate dear and I picked out a nice extra large blueberry muffin for you and that will six dollars"

Edward reached in to his trouser pocket and got out his wallet for money and went to pay for Chloe's breakfast but she could see what he was going to do.

"Nah ah, you put that wallet back. I can pay for myself thank you Edward"

To Chloe Edward has done enough for her as it was,.

"I can pay …" he offered.

"No" Chloe laughed. "Here is ten and keep the change"

"Thank you Chloe, you have a nice day" Sheryl said.

"You too" Chloe replied as her and Edward walked back to the car.

"You were really nice back there" he complimented as he pulled on his seat belt.

"I do like forks you got to make of it, you know. If I make it miserable I will never be happy and I don't want that"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

They reached Forks High School and she could feel already all the people were staring. Students could she was in Edward's car and she shrunk in to the seat even more so, What would they be like when she stepped out of the car? Edward and Chloe were one of the strange people in the school according to the whispers going around the place. Chloe took a deep breath and stepped out of the car putting on her sun glasses.. People began to whisper amongst themselves and so all Chloe wanted to do was to just get away from them all and so she began to hurry off to her art class that she had first up. There was no English class today so she would only see Edward at lunch, he ran up to catch up with her and caught her arm. Chloe felt him grab her and she turned around to face him. There was a look in her eyes, a look of hurt and frightening from the whispers she could hear.

"Where are you going?" he asked peering down at her concerned.

"In a hurry to my art class to get away from all this" Chloe referring to all the stares around her.

"Don't worry about them…" he told Chloe letting go of her.

Edward stood over her a little and whispered "You don't have to worry about them".

Chloe looked down at her feet, shifting them and look back at Edward.

""It is okay, I might see you at recess or lunch" Chloe replied.

"I'd better or you will be in trouble. No hiding!" he said as he funnily poked her smiling.

"I will try not too from the mob"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward was impatiently with his famil in the noisy lunch cafeteria for Chloe to arrive for lunch,

'You alright there Edward?" asked Emmet.

"She is ten minutes late" he replied.

. Chloe appeared in the cafeteria and she had a gloomy look on her face. Chloe chose to pick up a chocolate bar, a coke and made a Caesar salad for herself.

"That is not enough nutrition!" he whispered to herself.

"Yourealy are looking out for her Edward…." Rosalia sighed as she peered in some ones glasses for her reflection.

"Seems not too many people are…" Alice said as she picked through her lunch time food.

"I am going to talk to her Alice…" he murmured and got up to go over to Chloe.

Edward crunched up his eye brows as he heard all the minds of the worth less teenagers who were thinking about Chloe. Whether how they were going to ask her to the prom, that she was s snob, a freak and only a few thought she was a pleasant girl. For all those thinking those bad thoughts he just wanted to stand in between Chloe and them. These instincts were just driving him unconditionally wild.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why so sad?" he asked when he got to her at the salad bar.

"My parents might be coming to get me" she sighs unhappily.

"That is a excellent thing to happen isn't it?" Edward suggested.

"Yeah, well, cross fingers"

"I can sit with you if you want during lunch?" he asked.

"No, you can sit with your family. I can see you are close with them. Actually I have made friends with Angela, she is in my art class and invited me for a surf in La Push, I might go and sit with her"

"And Jessica?" he muttered irritably.

'Jessica, I can handle I came across worse in New York" she said with a smile and walked over to Angela.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was the end of the school day and Chloe's father was indeed there in a Bentley to pick her up. Edward with a infuriated look on his face was staring at them as he stood by his car near by. Chloe spotted Edward, waved and got in to the car. Even though Edward wasn't allowed to be on La Push lands, he would keep tabs on Jessica or Angela's mind to check up on Chloe.

Edward walked up to Chloe near her father's car " Sorry to be rude but when can we work on our assignment together?" he asked.

Then Edward shook his head and looked at Chloe's father.

"Oh sorry sir, forgive me for being so rude for not introducing myself. My name is Edward Cullen, I am Chloe's English partner" Edward put out his gloved hand and shook Chloes father's hand.

"I am William Young, pleasure to meet you. It is great to see Chloe has made a friend and . I really do appreciate you helping Chloe yesterday"

"Any time is a pleasure sir"

"You have fantastic manners there Edward. Well I'd better get going, you are more than welcome to the house too Edward, to study" her father told Edward and got in to his car.

"Well I'd better get going" Chloe told Edward.

"You be careful won't you, surfing?" he uneasily asked her

"As always… " She smiled all clear eyed.

"Well I had better let you go then, good bye " he said.

"No, no good byes, it is always see you later or something/ I do not like good byes" she told Edward.

Edward laughed "See you later Chloe".

"See you later Edward" and she got in to the car.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chloe's parents had bought her a BMW X3 during the day for her to have and so she packed her surf board on the car, dressed in her bikini with warm pants, long sleeved top, warm socks and a beanie and parker in hand.

She walked back inside "Mum, dad. I am going to La Push beach with some friends for surf. I won't be back too late".

Her father put down the paper and smiled at his daughter "Of course dear, you have fun with your friends. Do you have money?" he asked.

"Yes dad" she answered back.

"Your bank and credit card?" he asked again peering over his glasses.

'Yes dad, I am going now" answered and gave her father a kiss on the fore head.

Chloe got in to her car plugging in her I pod on to the dock and drove to the La Push beach.

…………………………………………………

When she had got to La Push beach, they all had gone out except for Angela who was sitting in the car all rugged up and Chloe waved across the three cars between them.

Chloe went to take off her surf board but it was jammed and she wasn't quite tall enough to get the knot. She pulled it again but pulling so hard she hurt her fingers through the cold.

"Ow" she stated shaking her hand and sucking on her lip.

"Here let me help you?" a tall, dark haired young boy untying the knots for her.

"My name is Jacob Black". he introduced herself.

"Chloe Young" she replied.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi Everyone.. Who is enjoying the story?? I will be updating soon just curious who is reading hehe..

Isabell


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob reached up for Chloe's short surf board and freed the ropes pulling it off the roof.

"Thank you so much!" Chloe expressing her appreciation grinned up at Jacob.

Jacob stands head and shoulders over Chloe' petite frame as they stand by her car. Jacob had a kind face that had a charming grin across his face gazed at Chloe. The breeze blowing Chloe's pony tail across her cheeks, which were crimson from the cold stinging her face, she whipped it back in to a chaotic bun

:"So do you surf much or are you just one of those pretenders?" Jacob asked pressing his lips together with a smirk as Chloe got her surf board began to work on her board sitting down. '

Jacob leaned up against Chloe's car crossing his arms looking down to her

"When I get the chance I guess. I have been doing it as long as I could remember" looking up at Jacob scrubbing away at her surf board.

Chloe took Jacob's cheeky behavior to her swiftness and it was rather refreshing than compared to Forks High School, home and New York..

"So you think you would out do those guys one the swell?" Jacob referring to the breakers and un crossing his arms.

"Of course" she laughed back peering up at Jacob.

Chloe gave the notion to Jacob that she was a strong, confident girl. This something began to twig at Jacob as he watched her scrub her surf board.

"You just moved here then huh?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah from Upper New York…" she replied.

"And you moved to here, to tedious, freezing and damp Forks away from the glitz and glamour of Upper East Side New York?" he replied.

'Forks has its perks" she replied.

"Yeah? What?" Jacob asked.

"See that surf out there!" She laughed "

"My guess you go the school on the res?" she asked.

"Yeah I do" he answered back.

"Well lucky you then, you escaped the snake crater of high school existence, ranking, debates of who has the greatest hair and snickering girls" she laughed.

"You don't like it?" he query.

"It is high school, it comes with it".

Chloe pulled herself up from the wet gravel ground, wiping her hands down on her shorts to wipe away the soap grease and walked over to her car, opened the door to reach for her black Rip Curl wet suit from her swim bag. Chloe took off her light plain cherry coloured t shirt, slipped off her board shorts and standing in just a bikini. Jacob embarrassingly widened his eyes and putting his hands up to his eyes turning around.

'I am so sorry" he muttered scratching his head.

Jacob could listened to Chloe chuckle at him behind his back. "It is okay, you can turn around Jacob" she said as she gripped firmly on her wet suit instantly shielded from the chilly wind and rain.

"So what do you do here in Forks for fun?" Chloe asked dragging the wet suit up to her self pausing.

"Well, I like to work on any sort of cars, motorbikes and just having fun fixing and doing up them I guess" he responded.

"Wow. I would like to one day learn how to ride a motor bike just never had the guts" she put out there

"Yeah? One day I could show you then!" Jacob obliged.

Jake then looked in apprehension over to the forceful lofty, surf and lowered his dark eye brows.

"That is rough surf out there on the water" he told her pointing out/.

"I can handle it" she smirked back. "I am so sorry to be such a annoyance but could you please pull up my zipper off my wet suit Jacob"

"Ah okay…"

He pulled away the free bronze stained hair away from the zipper, over her neck and done up her zipper.

"You can call me Jake by the way only get called Jacob when I am in trouble or by people who do not like me very much" he asked.

She turned around and smiled.

"Thanks. Well I should better get out there in the surf then, we can talk until the water if you want" she offered biting her lip from the cold.


	13. Chapter 13

_I DO NOT ONW TWILIGHT._

_THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY NUMBER ONE READER JENNIFER L CULLEN_

"Sure"

"Hey Angela! I am heading in to the water now" Chloe called out over to her.

"No worries Chloe but please be careful out there. It looks kind of rough. Oh hi Jake!" Angela called out and waved.

Jake waved back.

Chloe and Jacob walked through the car park and down the soggy, slippery dunes down to the beach. The earth underneath her began to fall apart and she began to lose her steadiness with holding her surf board and slipped. Jake came to notice quickly to what was happening and he caught her hand to stop her falling down to the sand. Chloe swiftly closed her eyes and just stood there still as not to fall gain grinning all ears and laughing madly.

"I didn't fall?" she asked still holding Jacob's hand.

Jake laughed friendly peering at Chloe. "You didn't fall".

"Oh thank god because that would have been embarrassing" she whispered breathing out a sigh of reprieve

Jake carefully and gradually walked down the steep dunes holding Chloe's hand to steady her so she didn't fall down again.. Chloe had the giggles as she reached down to the beach finally without any further falls.

"Thank you. Well that was an adventure for you then wasn't it!" she exclaimed.

Jake laughed and they walked to the water.

"You are poles apart from a lot of other girls here" Jake commented to Chloe.

"How is that?" she wandered out aloud.

"Well when we heard about you we just thought you would have been a …"

"Over bearing rich snobby girl who got everything she wanted?"

"Yeah"

"Well I am not, I think money and all that shouldn't reflect on who you are"

Jake and Chloe reached the water's edge.

"Well this is me. We could still chat after the surf. If you are around of course?" Chloe asked.

"You kidding me? I want to see you amateurs surf" he joked.

"Well, we shall talk later" Chloe winked and headed in to the cold water.

"Be careful!" Jake called out.

Chloe turned, saluted and began paddling out in the frosty sea water. Instantly she began to feel the power and forceful effect of the waves as she dove under them feeling a slight rip pulling her. Slightly out of breath Mike was the first one she reached.

"Hey Mike, enjoying the swell?" she asked sweeping some hair back over her head.

"Ha, when I can stand on up on it "he laughed

"Yeah it is a bit rough out here I am a little worried. Weather is getting worse" she replied looking around the water and up at the sky.

"Oh I think it is fine" Jessica added as she paddled next to Chloe and Mike.

"If you think so, oh here is a wave I am going to grab this one coming guys".

Chloe turned her surf board around, paddled, pulled herself up and caught a 5 footer wave. Whistles and screams from everyone from the water and the reservations boys on the beach. Chloe screamed with enjoyment balancing on her board bouncing along the water.

'Now she can surf" Mike yelled and whistled high fiving to her in the air.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They surfed for an hour more but the weather was simply just getting poorer by the minute. The waves were getting higher and choppier, the wind quick and blistering beating every ones face s red.. The boys were heading in but Jessica was tiredly lagging behind and was struggling. Chloe turned and battled the waves to go and help Jessica.

"Jessica! I am coming" Chloe called out

Chloe finally got to Jessica.

"You okay?" Chloe asked.

'Yeah just a bit rough out here"

"Jessica look out!" Chloe screamed.

A freak wave was thundering towards them and began breaking down upon them. Jessica escaped pushing past Chloe in a rush, knocking in to her head, throwing her off her board in to the thrashing ocean, and the under tow taking her along. The current was so strong for Chloe that she could hardly find the strength already to fight it. Her muscles began to ache all over and every time she got her head above water another wave hit, the salt water burning her throat as she choked. Her body began to shut down through fatigue. Chloe kicked her legs so hard and got a grasp of air, her head was pounding and then realizing she had a large bleeding gash on her head.

"HELP!" she screamed seeing someone swim out to her on a board then a large wave hit her snapping her safety strap from her surf board. She got up in to the air again they were so close but she just could not hang on any further and slipped under the water, she tried to kick but her legs simply would not move.

Someone dove in grabbing her arm and pulling her up to the surface. Chloe grabbed on to the board and looked up at the person.

It was Jacob!

"It is okay Chloe I will get you back to the shore. You are safe now"

"Thank you" she gasped

Jacob smiled at her as he held on to her securely on the board.

"Just hold on won't you, don't want you becoming fish bait now do we?".


	14. Chapter 14

**HOPE YOU GUYS IKE THIS. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG IN WRITING.**

Jacob raced swiftly across the drizzle soaked sand shore line carrying a petite, limp Chloe in his arms. He was worried about Chloe, the injury she has could have caused serious damage and he just wanted to know she is alright. This was a terrifying second for Jacob because Chloe was being so unresponsive to his calls.

Chloe could sense Jacob was gracefully running up the beach like as if he wasn't even carrying her. He was a physically powerful boy and it seemed her weight (yet small) did not faze him at all. Chloe felt inside herself that somehow she was protected and safe while she was in Jacob's arms. It was a chilly and rainy day and yet Jacob was still pleasantly balmy against her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his large warm hands framing her fragile head, looking distressed at her deep wound that was bleeding crimson, running all down the side of her face.

'Of course I am fine" she replied groggily.

Chloe put her hands down on the ground to get up but swaying while trying to get herself up but staggered back straight down to the sodden sand beneath her. The blood was gradually dripping down her face; and the pain was throbbing across her face. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Taylor and Eric came racing over to them along with Jacobs's friends.

""You must be cold" Chloe commented to Jacob with his top off looking at him.

Jacob had no t shirt on and was grinning back at her.

"I can cope fine with this weather, you on the other hand are bleeding!" he answered back with smirk across his face.

Angela came running with a box, got to them and opened the first aid kit to find something to stop the bleeding on Chloe's head. She speedily and worriedly rummaged through the box to find what she wanted. Her fingers were slightly shaking through the nerves of the situation. Angela found a gauze and pulled it out for Chloe's bleeding wound. Jacob took the gauze off Angela and padded it tenderly on her head getting a little blood on his hand.

"Oh you have blood on your hands" she whispered.

"It is just blood, just blood" he whispered replying to her.

'I am so sorry Chloe" Jessica apologetic said leaning in towards Chloe.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mike asked.

"Next time be careful won't you, Chloe could have been killed out there Jessica" Jacob replied.

"We should get her to the hospital. I packed her clothes in to a dry bag" Angela said.

"Yeah I will take her I will get there quicker in her car." Jacob offered as her put on his shoes, t shirt, trousers and jacket.

He picked up Chloe cautiously in his arm and little by little took her to the car.

"You know I could just walk to my car!" she murmured in to his chest snuggling even more because he was so warm.

"I'd like to see you try but I am not letting you" Jacob told her.

Jacob opened the door of Chloe's car with one hand and slid her tentatively in to the seat. But before strapping her in, he put on around her parka and gave her trousers and they drove to the hospital.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Edward was sitting bored in his room on tapping his fingers on his legs while laying down on his black couch listening to some music, humming to the tunes and anxiously wandering on how Chloe was going on at surfing at La Push..Edward was agitated at the very fact that he could not hear a great deal of any one's thoughts on the beach and that unsettled him. He jerked his head upward, he could hear the hastened steps of Alice running up the stairs to his bed room, instantly he knew something was wrong.

"Edward… It is Chloe!" she gasped out as she ran in to his room her hair a fray with a frightful look on her face.

"Enough said" he angrily said shaking his head as he stood up straight away grabbing his keys off the cupboard and heading out the door.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he walked with Alice and down the stairs quicker than Alice could just about to keep up with.

"She had an accident while she was surfing on La Push beach with all her friends. What I saw was a large freak wave and Jessica's board hard hitting Chloe in the head. She went under, could not get back up and … There was so much blood… Edward WAIT! ESME! "Alice called out as Edward went to run out the door.

Alice had to call Esme to help and try to calm Edward down before he did anything rash. Edward has taken a liking to Chloe and somehow, he could not help it but a strange sense of protection over her.

Edward ran speedily through the lounge but was stopped by Esme standing in his way of the entrance.

"Now calm down Edward dear please and I am sure Chloe is okay. Carlisle knows you two are friends and if anything is wrong I am sure Carlisle will call you as soon as he finds out" Esme said.

"But what if…" he whispered with a scared and resentful look in his eyes waving his hand through his hair.

Edward was worried about Chloe and not knowing how she was. She could have drowned and he would not know.


	15. Chapter 15

"You cannot go through life going with an attitude of what if… Now why don't we make something for her to cheer her up? Does she have any favourite foods at all?" Esme asked.

"Her favourite thing is white chocolate…" he breathed out and turning in a circle.

"Well, we will make her some rather lovely white chocolate cup cakes with colourful icing. _ S_he would love that"

"She will be fine Edward. You should go and see her when she gets home rather than the hospital. It would be rather strange if you turned up" Alice told Edward putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay" he gave in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacob helped Chloe ease up on of the hospital bed and held her steady while she was getting herself comfortable on the bed. Then a tall blonde haired, light skinned doctor came in.

"Chloe Young. Hello I am Dr Carlisle Cullen and I will be looking after you today. Hello Jacob. I see you have a nasty hit there" he introduced as he checked her vitals.

"Surfing. Are my parents going to be here soon?" she asked.

"Yes I called them for you. They will be here soon as they can"

Chloe bit her lip and was feeling a little bit scared, she didn't want to be alone and she looked at Jacob.

"Can you stay until they come… Please Jake" Chloe pleaded

"Of course" Jacob answered and he moved closer to the bed.

"You are Edward's father?" she asked.

'Yes I am. He has talked about you at home and I hear you and Edward are partnered in English" he said as he cleaned the blood off.

"You are going to need stitches on this bump here my dear. This may sting a little on there but you will feel much better later, I promise" he went numb to her wound across her eye brow with an injection and she bit her lip in the pain that was yet to come.

"Maybe you should leave Jacob" Carlisle pointed out.

Jacob went to leave but Chloe quickly grabbed his hand.

"No please let him stay here while…., At least till my parents come" Chloe asked Carlisle.

"You are being very brave" Carlisle whispered as he picked up the needle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Carlisle slowly and carefully patched Chloe's head wound up. Jacob loyally stood by her side and held her hand to assure her everything will be okay. He didn't flinch at the sight of her getting stitches and the needles. Then her parent's rushes in hurried as they saw her daughter . Chloe let go of Jacob's hand and was about to cry at the sight of her parents. . She was so happy and relieved to see her parents in front of her.

"Darling!" her mother gasped out loud and rushed to her daughter.

"See you out side". Jacob whispered and he walked out of the ER.

Chloe stared in curiosity after Jacob,

:Are you okay?" her dad asked concernly with his eyes going all over Chloe making sure she was okay andthen Carlisle walked to the huddled family.

"Hello I am Dr Carlisle Cullen" Carlisle introduced himself to David.

" Your daughter is a strong fighter there. She needed just a few stitches and ptaches. I have prescribed her some pain killers to help her sleep and make her day easier on her. She is a very lucky young girl that Jacob was there on the beach to come and help her" he added.

"We must thank him. Is my daughter okay to be discharged?" her father asked hugging Chloe and kissing her on the fore head.

"Yes. Why won't you come with me Mrs. Young to sign the papers" Carlisle asked.

"Yes of course Dr Cullen. I will be right back out soon dear" and she kissed her daughter on the fore head.

She eased off the bed and they both walked out seeing Jacob. Chloe smiled with happiness immediately in seeing him (she is already fond of im).

"Dad this is Jacob Black the one who rescued me" Chloe introduced.

David out reached his hand in appreciation and shook Jacob's didn't judge Jacob by his appearance nor wealth.

"Thank you for helping my daughter. She is the diamond in our lives and very important to us" David thanked.

"Dad…" she sheepishly whispered standing beside her father wrapping her coat warmly and more tightly round her.

"It is okay, I can understand how that she is important to you" Jacob noticed.

"Now is this the young…" Mary wandered out loud.

"Jacob Black" Chloe introduced.


	16. Chapter 16

There was an awkward silence amongst the four people. It seemed Mary, Chloe's mother did not approve of who Jacob was.

"Thank you. Well I'd better be off, I have to drive Chloe's car home" Mary left them standing there

"Well I see you two want to talk. Jacob you okay to walk…" David went to ask.

"Of course Mr Young" Jacob replied.

David walked off politely to leave the two alone for a moment.

"I am so sorry about my mother…" she politely said sorry to him.

Chloe was embarrassed by her mother's behavior towards Jacob Black and dug her hands in her pockets.

"It is okay don't worry about it at all"

Chloe could feel a dull sharp pain in her head and it slowly got worse and worse. Her breathing became short, things were starting to spin and Jacob quickly held a hold of her.

"You okay?" Jake asked peering at Chloe.

"Yeah sure" she replied.

They got outside and it was freezing cold all around them. The wind whipped her hair around her face, tickling her a little and she tugged her parka even closer to keep her warm. Chloe looked casually aside to the trees near the car park. For a moment, she swear she thought she Edward she shook her head.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

Chloe focused her eyes again and blinked. Then when she looked in disbe;ief he was gone from the bushes.

"I Thought I saw…. Wow I am going crazy" Chloe said to herself.

"Why?" he asked.

"You won't believe me if I told you" she replied to Jacob.

"Try me" he asked.

"Well on my first night here during that storm, I was stuck out in the rain waiting for my lift home. Well I thought I saw a wolf in the bushes. I know crazy right"

"Yeah… Crazy" Jacob laughed.

"And just then I thought I saw Edward standing near the bushes. Guess it is the pain killers kicking in". she sighed to herself.

They walked to the car and he opened the door of a Mercedes for Chloe to get in.

"Do you have your phone on you?" she asked looking nervously at Jacob.

"Sure" he replied.

"Well I can give you my number because I owe you.." she told Jacob.

"For kind of saving your life from becoming jaw's dinner" Jacob joked.

"Yeah that little thing" she joked with Jacob as he handed herhis phone.

Chloe typed in her number in to Jacob's mobile phone.

"Jacob did you need a lift back to La Push" David asked from inside the car.

"No I don't sir, a friend of mine is coming out. But thank you for the offer" he replied leaning in towards the car to David. Jacob moved away from the door and aided Chloe getting in the car.

"I will call you later Jacob I promise, See you later Jacob

Her father turned on the ignition and drove off.

"You like that boy?" her dad asked with a grin on his face.

"DAD!" she laughed looking in the window back at Jacob.


	17. Chapter 17

**Are people enjoying my story?? Please tell haha Ha ha.. I do apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes I have made. Thank you to Jennifer Cullen for being a awesome reader.**

Edward patiently stood waiting outside of Chloe's front door and he rang the bell of the house with the delicious cup cakes in hand tucked under his arms. Edward was wandering in his thoughts if Chloe would feel like she would be up to visitors since her accident just a few days ago because it was such a cold day. Even though Edward could not feel the cold he was dressed in a grey coat with warm gloves and a grey scarf wrapped around his neck. He looked about the front of the door to look for life inside. Around the house the garden was large in grandeur, roses blooming everywhere, red, white, purple and pink, which was strange because it was so cold. He heard a faint distant sound of a piano playing echoing through the house like leaves blowing through the air, he closed his eyes and relaxed to the melody of the tunes floating through. Edward heard the footsteps of Chloe's father walking to the front door and Edward stood up straight.

"Oh hello Edward" he said taking off his glasses upon seeing Edward.

"Hello Mr Young" Edward he said shaking Chloe's fathers hand.

"I have come to see Chloe. Is she is up to seeing me?" Edward asked.

"Of course she would be, from what I can hear I think she is playing her piano in the music room. Please come in and out of this cold" David offered letting Edward in.

"I have brought her some white chocolate cup cakes that my mother Esme baked for her. I heard it was her favourite" Edward mentioned as they walked through the hall way towards the sound of the piano being played.

"Indeed it is, she adores them and would eat them all the time if her mother let her. Chloe would love some visitors" David talked to Edward as they were walking through the hall way which was now adorned with beautiful country side paintings but one photo which Edward had not seen caught his eye, it was a photo of Chloe in a pearl white classical ballet costume sitting down on a stool with a haunted, sad look on her face. Something in that photo had upset her.

"Though you were just watching Harry Potter missy?" David asked laughing slightly leaning against the door way of the piano room.

'Harry Potter?" Edward implied.

"I happen to like Harry Potter" Chloe laughed back at them sitting up straight and folding her hands in her lap.

"Well I will leave it to you two be. I will also try and leave your mother at bay Chloe" he joked and walked away.

Chloe realized Edward could see her lullaby she was writing and quickly shuffled her music papers together in one neat pile.

'Is that your lullaby?" Edward asked pointing at the papers walking over to her and sitting by her on her piano seat.

'Yes…." She replied looking down at her hands shyly.

There was a sterling silver photo frame of a young handsome male teenager smiling with Chloe sitting in front of him. He had big handsome brown eyes and shaggy tussled dark brown hair. It was a photo of a rehearsal Chloe had and she lookedso so happy.

'Who is that?" Edward asked in curiosity.

"That is my older brother Daniel… He died in a car crash four years ago" she told him.

Her eyes slightly filled with tears and so she blinked twice and breathed deeply.

"You were with him…….." Edward whispered noticing the sad look on Chloe's face and could tell.

It seems Edward could read Chloe like a book and he felt deep sympathy towards Chloe, he didn't know what to do to help her.

"That is one thing I ask myself each day. He died and I do not know why . You see he was a great person, and my protector in a way. Always there for me" she said.

"That is who the lullaby is for then is it?" Edward realized sitting there looking in to Chloe's eyes and trying to read her and he just heard mere whispers floating about.

"Yes…" she answered smiling back at up at Edward. "More like trying to help end the closure. It is something a bit hard get over really"

"Yes of course" Edward replied taking his gloves off.

"I do apologise for this, I should not be like this" she told Edward.

"It is fine, I have some white chocolate cup cakes here for you as a get well gift" Edward gave Chloe the cup cakes from underneath the stool. Chloe moved away from her piano and opened the container and saw the delicious cup cakes.

"Oh wow they have pink and purple icing. Thank you "Chloe laughed with a smile ear to ear.

""First time I seen you smile like that…" Edward noted.

"It is just nice to know someone really does notice what I like…." She replied to him.

Chloe hurriedly put the cup cakes behind her back just as her mother walked in the piano room.

"Oh you have company" Mary noticed.

"Yes mother, this is Edward Cullen, friend of mine from school" Chloe introduced.

'Pleasure to meet you" Edward said.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh I heard from the grocer that your mother is an interior designer. Chloe here is in a desperate need of her room being re designed. Some how flower printed doona covers are in season" she mentioned.

"Of course I will talk to our mother" Edward replied.

"Chloe what is that behind your back?" her mother asked.

She brought around the container of cup cakes.

"They are white chocolate cup cakes with pink and purple icing mother" Chloe murmured and peering down on to the ground at the pattern carpet.

'You know sweet heart you have a ballet recital coming up, those won't do you no good for your lifts" she replied shaking her head annoyingly at her daughter

Chloe put down her container beside herself.

"Yes mother" she replied

'Good girl" her mother said and walking out of the piano room.

Chloe waited for her mother to leave the room tapping her fingers impatiently, then looking at Edward, grabbing his hand and pulling him in tow. Not even reacting to Edwards's stone cold hands.

"Let's go outside where I know my nosey mother won't go" she told him picking up her container of cup cakes and walking through the house to the back door, hiding her cup cakes under a scarf.

She picked up her cream parka, white beret and cream scarf to go outside with to keep warm with.

'My mother hates being outside" she told him putting on her parka, scarf and Edward picked up her beret and positioned it on Chloe him smiling at her. Chloe laughed at Edward and lifted her large wooley beret up off her face.

"And you do?" Edward asked looking outside at the gloomy weather. "It looks pretty grim out there".

"I love it, my brother and I always loved being outside, the beach, woods, lake. Anything! I have something to show you, a special place. Quick, come on" she excitedly laughed.

Chloe quickly opened the door and rushed Edward out pulling him along. Edward was fascinated by Chloe and her strive for life.

"You and your brother were close then?" Edward asked keeping up with Chloe walking along the large open green lawns and leading towards a hedge where a gate was. Chloe opened the gate and Edward followed through with her.

"Yes. I could always rely on him, I mean I was only young when he died but he was always there for me. When he died well I guess a part of me went missing" she told Edward skipping along the puddles of the path the water splashing on her boots.

"I am sorry for prying" Edward stammered looking at Chloe.

Chloe smiled up at Edward and giggled.

"It is okay. You never know I might one day find that missing piece" she laughed a little back.

The garden was absolutely beautiful despite the gloomy weather that was surrounding them. The high green hedges neatly trimmed, the smell of vanilla wafted through the air and filling their senses. Chloe closed her eyes as they walked along and took in the smells of earth, vanilla and rain. They reached a quaint and quiet court yard. There were cement arches all around, with climbing roses along the walls and through a angel adorned arch way Edward could see a swing set in a small garden area

"I just found this area yesterday. You know if my brother was here, I think he would have liked you" noted Chloe.

"Why would you say that" Edward asked in curiosity.

Chloe sat herself down on the white painted antique swing seat and Edward sat beside her. Tall trees covered the small alcove and as the trees blew. They made noises as if whispering amongst themselves.

"You are a nice and genuine person despite what people may think or say. You remind me in a way of my brother Daniel" she pointed out, swinging slowly her feet swirling around.

"How so?" Edward asked.

"Well he was always on guard with me, had a strange but nice smile, caring but most of all your essence, your soul in a way. Gosh I am so sorry bit to full on" she mumbled looking down to her feet embarrassingly in a way.

"What do you mean by essence, a soul" he snickered to himself.

Edward just wandered to himself, he was a vampire, something dead. His heart was not pumping; he was cold and hard as stone. He believes he is not alive and the girl sitting before him believes so.

"You just remind me of him I cannot explain how. I can see it and feel it here right now " she noted,

'You think… I have a soul?" he stammered.

"Of course I do Edward, I can see it. I can see it right now sitting here".

She swung there and a swift wind blew blowing her hair around and she laughed. Edward moved her hair out of her face. Chloe always seemed to find happiness in everything that is around her.

"Oh look, a red robin…" Chloe gasped.

She slowly got up off the swing and towards the bird perching on a cherry blossom tree near by. Chloe got right up to the bird and it looked at her with curiosity and it got closer to her and perched on her shoulder tweeting in her ear like as if he was whispering to her. Edward stood in awe and was wandering what was with this girl. A wild bird just simply perched on her shoulder like nothing else.


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe rolled sleepily about her big four poster bed. The warm blankets entwined all around and comforting her from the cold outside that was trying to creep in through the window. Her alarm was annoyingly sounding louder and she blindly tapped on it till it stopped and dropped to the floor. It was her first school day back since the accident two weeks earlier. She lazily rolled out of bed, pulled on her slippers and her robe walking to her en suite bath room. She was a lucky girl, she had a large bed room, with a huge book case, she had raised flooring near the high sliding doors that opened up to a balcony. Chloe then had a door where it opened up to a large private study of her own and the door in her room was the only way in. She found a sliding book case that lead to the back yard and it was Chloe's own private sanctuary one of which she had. But the rooms still needed her personal touch, something that made it for her. She pulled off her robe and pyjamas and warmed herself in the shower washing off all the nerves returning to school. Then she randomly thought of why Jacob had not called since her accident.

"He is probably busy" she thought to herself.

Chloe couldn't rush the shower; she was appreciating the warmth off it. Chloe stepped out of the shower and pulled a robe on, wrapped a towel around her head and wiped away the due on the large vanity mirror. Chloe's skin was pale with not a single blemish on it. Her green eyes stood out in contrast to her brown and red tinged hair. She had long waist length hair with layers, it was a buzz ball. Chloe blow dried her hair and straightened it nice and crisp. She walked around her bed and in to the room where her clothes are kept. Chloe picked out a gray waist coat, black tights, leather beige knee length boots, a black tank top, a white long sleeved cashmere underneath with long flowing sleeves cardigan over top. Chloe clipped in a black bow pinned in to the side of her head and smiled to herself in the mirror and her put a little make up on, went and grabbed her school bag.

Chloe walked down to the kitchen and sat on the table with her mother typing on her lap top and her father reading the newspaper. Her father was kind and caring, her mother well could be controlling.

"What have you got today dear at school??"" her father asked Chloe.

"I have trig, art, music, math, biology. I am going to head to school early today father " She replied.

"Do you have your lap top with you dear?" her father asked her.

She pointed to the hand bag style bag beside her. Chloe got up and grabbed her bag

"Make sure you rug up dear. It looks rather cold out there" her mother told her kissing her on the check.

"Yes mother, my hat and scarf if by the door"

"Come here" her father laughed and kissed her on the cheeck. "What about your breakfast?" he asked concernly looking over his glasses and putting down the paper.

"I will get something from the diner dad. I have to go" Chloe called out as she hurried away and left for the door. She put on her beret, woolen scarf and headed out the door.

She rushed out to her car and hurriedly got in, turning on the heater and driving to the diner. Chloe bought her breakfast and drove to school. Chloe got to school early and got a park close to the school entrance. She got out her Jane Eyre book and began to read it to calm her nerves. Chloe could hear she being called by Mike's group from a few cars away and to not be the stranger she usually would like to be, Chloe cringed and so she got out carrying her back pack and lap top.

"Hey Chloe, how is the head?"Mike asked tapping on his head.

Mike was being his joking self.

"Yeah good, still on my shoulders" she replied back biting her lip sheepishly and looked down to the ground.

Chloe felt awkward as they all laughed together to the joke.

"We were just talking about the deb ball, I know it is only August and it is in November. Were you going to go?" Angela asked.

"Ah sure…" Chloe nervously laughed.

Three cars came along and parked. It was Edward and his family. Edward had parked beside Chloe's car and he got out smiling crooked looking towards Chloe's direction. Chloe looked up and gave a quick smiled at Edward and waved at him. He stood beside his car with his bag on his shoulders looking directly at Chloe.

"Here are the freaks" Mike whispered and the others laughed along.

"That isn't very nice" Angela commented.

"Guys I got to go and meet up with someone. But we must shop for some deb dresses soon".

"Freaks upon freaks" Eric laughed.

Chloe hunched her shoulders and stared down to the ground. She clenched her teeth and took out her drink bottle and swallowed the refreshing water. She could feel one of her head aches coming on. It didn't help with the snide remarks she could hear coming from the direction of the group behind her.

"You okay Chloe?" Edward asked as Chloe got to him.

He could see she was had a slight glisten of a temperature.

"Yeah I am fine. I just get these headaches every now and then…" she muttered. "Well they can sometimes be unbearable". She moved away from Edward as if she was scared of him.

"Do you take anything for it?" he asked in concern stepping towards her.


	20. Chapter 20

"I have a few things I can do. They have come back lately." leaning against her car closing her eyes and deep breathing to calm herself down.

"You should get looked at…" he insisted.

"Trust me that I have done before. I am okay, nothing I haven't handled before" she whispered to herself.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't have to be in this sort…" he told her.

"I might just head to class, I have art now" she muttered angrily.

"I can walk you there" he offered walking towards her.

"I, I, I can do it myself" she stuttered and quickly went to class looking back at Edward. Edward stood there confused and was wandering what was going on. Chloe seemed to be afraid of being around him. Chloe distracted tripped over her feet and her back pack fell. Edward ran sat beside her, helped her and her hands were slightly grazed and stinging from the pain.

"Thanks…" she stammered without looking Edward in the eye.

Edward caught a glimpse of what was in her mind and he was taken aback in what he saw. She quickly turned and walked away looking back a couple of times at Edward and Alice walked behind him.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"I don't know" he whispered looking at Chloe.

The first lesson had passed slowly for Edward and Chloe was late to the recess break . He was patiently waiting by her locker to check in on her to see how she was. But Chloe was a no show and so he went to the cafeteria worried. He waited impatiently playing around with his food and looking out at the door.

"Still haven't found her?" Emmet asked.

"No" he muttered back.

Then he could smell her, the soft vanilla, jasmine, roses and honey. She walked in to the cafeteria and instantly looked overwhelmed, dazed and short of breath. She looked and saw the expression of shock on Edward's face and she knew, that he knew something was wrong and Edward got up and went after her. Chloe quickly turned around and ran out of the cafeteria and kept on running and running until she got out to the front of the school. Things were spinning hard and so she sat down against the wall, closed her eyes putting her head between her legs and zoning out the headaches. She breathed in and out slowly and then heard an echo of what seemed to her distant footsteps' running along coming closer to her It was Edward.

"Chloe! Chloe!" he whispered stirring her gently.

"I am fine" Chloe whispered.

"No you are not" he picked her up and taking her to the nurses room.

He quickly walked along to the nurse's room holding the limp Chloe in his arms. The admin lady quickly opened the door to the nurses' station and Edward placed her on the bed softly.

"She has bad headaches, perhaps migraines" he mentioned waving his hand through his hair.

"Okay, dear I am going to get you some water" the nurse told Chloe.

She murmured and tried to sit up, Edward helped her. The woman came back in and had some aspirin in her hand.

"Here hunny, take these and drink plenty of water. You should have the rest of the school day off. Do you have anyone to pick you up?" the nurse asked.

"No I drove to school, you can try and cool my parents" She tried reaching her cell and got it out. Edward reached for it and said "I can call your parents". He left the room and went outside.

Edward was gone twenty or so minutes, her parents hadn't answered and he was frustrated he couldn't get in touch with her parents. He walked back in, the nurse was out.

"Chloe I can't get in touch with your parents but I can drive you home. Just appear paler and I can take you home. Nurse Greene, I can't get in touch with Mr and Mrs Young, but I can take Chloe home. We will both need a note to excuse us from class" Edward sweetly asked.

"Yes of course dear, you are free to take her home"

Edward helped Chloe off the medical bed and picked up her bags and got out his phone and texted Alice saying to take his car home.

"Alice is going to take my car home. I am going to look after you until your parents come home. I am not going to leave you alone like this"

"I will be fine Edward…" she muttered tugging her jacket around her tighter. Her hands were cold from the winter and began rubbing them together to get them warm.

Edward was carrying her bags on his shoulder and Chloe was walking quickly to her car and she unlocked the door getting in. Edward could see that Chloe had tears in her eyes.

'Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Of course" she replied smiling at Edward.

Edward drove quickly drove to Chloe's house and they got to the front gate. Edward pressed the button on her keys to open it and he parked the car in the large garage and jumped out with Chloe's bags and opening the door for Chloe.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"Because" he laughed.

He un done her seat belt and held on to her hand helping her out. He then realized that he didn't have his gloveson and she held onto his cold hand with no reaction what so ever. Edward looked up to her and saw no reaction.

"Thank you Edward"


	21. Chapter 21

Edward loyally stayed with Chloe during the night so she wasn't alone in the house by herself.. She was quiet and groggy the whole night. Edward made her a simple chicken sandwich and her favourite, hot chocolate with extra marshmallows she enjoyed so much. She ate her dinner in silence and fell asleep soon after that from the long day she had. Edward smelled for the linen cupboard and pulled out a woolen rug and a pillow. He carefully lifted her head to put the pillow underneath, threw the rug over her and tucked her in comfortably so Chloe was pleasant and warm. Edward tilted his head and looked at Chloe with his arms crossed; she was no longer in any pain and was as less drained as she once was. Cliché as it seemed, was at peace with herself while she slept.

"I do not know what it is about you Chloe, but I am not going to let anyone harm you" he thought to himself.

Chloe's phone began to ring and Edward looked at the unknown number. He wasn't comfortable with Chloe be woken up in her condition because she needed her rest. Chloe stirred from her sleep at first dazed, yawned and reached for her phone and groggily said hello.

"Hello Jacob" Chloe answered.

Edward stiffened; he could hear it was Jacob Black.

"How are you?" Chloe asked groggily.

"_I am good, seems I am better going than you sound at the moment"_

"I I am fine now just had a head ache. I am being well looked after though, by Edward"

"_Oh yeah, real nice guy. But anyway I was wandering if you wanted to come and hang out this weekend if you feel up to it"_

"Of course that would be lovely"

"_Here are the directions from the diner…"_

By now Edward had zoned out and was thinking how he was supposed to look after her now. Then Edward heard Chloe's parents come driving down the road.

"Sorry Jacob I have to go my parents are home, goodbye Jacob"

"_Bye sparkles"_

Jacob laughed and hanged up. Edward peered out of the window out towards her parents. Chloe rushed off the couch and to Edwards side and looked up to him worriedly " Please don't tell my parents about my head aches. Please…" Chloe pleaded.

"How come?" he asked as her parents walked up to the front door.

"I don't want them to know…" she continued to to stare at Edward.

"Okay" he replied.

David and Mary walked through the arch way of the lounge and were surprised to see Edward there with Chloe.

"Oh hello Edward. What are you doing here?" David asked putting down his keys on the table near by;

"Chloe and I were studying for a our project together. I also wanted to be a gentlemen and chaperone Chloe until her parents arrived home" Edward replied.

Chloe looked back and was surprised to find notes and Jane Eyre sitting on the antique coffee table.

" Oh my how gentlemanly" Mary commented.

"Well I best be set going. Pleasure to see you" Edward replied.

"You as well Edward" Mary said

"I will show you out Edward".

They walked to the front door and Chloe hunched over herself.

"Thank you for telling my parents today. They would have very much over reacted over the whole thing…" she told Edward.

"They are your parent… They are meant to be" he whispered.

"I didn't want to go to get…" Chloe began but her father called out.

"See you later Edward" and she quickly turned and shut the front door.

Alice pulled up in front of the house

"Everything okay Edward?" Alice asked.

"I am not sure, I can't read her mind. Well at times I hear murmurs and well not sure on what else…" Edward replied.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I honestly don't know Alice, I really don't know".


	22. Chapter 22

Chloe lazily yawned and groggily opened her eyes to the daybreak outside. She moved her cotton blankets off herself, propped up and looked out the window whilst rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It was yet another chilly and damp day outside. Out of the blue, Chloe then realized that she was going to go and get together with Jacob Black for a catch up today at his house. She swiftly jumped out of her four poster bed, slipped her feet into her slippers and headed straight to her walk in clothes room.

"Something simple" Chloe thought to herself. Pushing apart all the clothes hanging up.

She picked out a pair of light denim Calvin Klein jeans, a long sleeve v neck gray top and a white t shirt over top and picked up her favourite black worn out ankle length Converse shoes. Chloe ran down the stairs, grabbed her handbag, parka and beret.

"Now, now missy. Where are you off to in such a rush?" her dad called from the sitting room.

He stood up from the sitting room and walked to Chloe.

"I am off to see Jacob Black" she replied smiling up to her dad pulling on her parka and wrapping her scarf around her neck.

She was trying to get out of the possible "_no_" that can come out of her father's mouth at any moment and so she turned on her charm to her father.

"The young boy that saved you?" he asked pulling of his glasses and crossing his arms, looking at his deep and doe green eyed daughter.

He knew what she was doing here and it was working on him. "Yes dad, he lives out at La Push" she answered to her father.

"Well you better get going before your mother gets up. You know what she would be like" he joked putting on her beret and gave her a kiss on the cheeck. "Have a lovely day darling".

"Thanks dad" Chloe laughed.

* * *

It was raining down hard and so, Chloe was driving slowly and gradually drove along the mud-spattered drive way. It would be embarrassing for her if she was got trapped in the mud in her SUV. Over the small distance there was a quaint cottage and she smiled to herself at the view of it.

"Now that is a home" she whispered to herself.

Chloe pulled up her car and Jacob came out of the front door he smiled and waved to her. Chloe noticed Jacob had his hair cut short since she had last saw him and he had grown in height even more. Jacob came running to the car with an umbrella to help Chloe without her getting least wet as possible. She jumped out of the car and together they were running and laughing to the house.

"Oh my god this is a down pour" Chloe laughed shaking the rain off her and taking her jacket off.

"I'd say it was just a sprinkle princess" Jacob joked.

"Don't leave the poor girl outside in the rain Jacob, bring her inside" Jacob's father called out.

Jacob opened the door like a gentleman for Chloe and followed her in to the lounge where Billy was sitting in the lounge watching a game of football. In seeing Chloe and Jacob he turned around.

"Hello you must be Chloe Young. It is nice to finally meet you, Jacob has been talking about heaps. " Chloe walked up and shook Billy's hand.

"Thanks dad" Jacob embarrassingly muttered stretching the back of his neck and grimacing.

"Jacob was right, you do have beautiful eyes. They are mighty green" Billy complimented.

Chloe blushed to herself and looks down the floor for a moment.

"Dad…" Jacob muttered again looking at his father and sweeping his hands through his short cropped hair.

"Um I am going to go and show Chloe around the house before I get even more embarrassed…" he stammered and put his arms on Chloe's shoulders nudging her to the hall way.

"Bath room, kitchen, my room, dad's room, spare room and if you can see my shed I built out the back" he said pointing to the back yard and putting his hands in his pockets.

"You have an amazing home" she murmured looking around at the old book case and the wooden rocking chair with a quilted blanket over top.

"Yeah? I hear you live in a mansion. I bet this whole house isn't even as big as your ward robe" he told her leaning up against the wall in the spare room.

"Maybe, but this is a home. That thing you call a "mansion" isn't a home, this is" she smiled back at Jacob.

"So what is it with you and Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"He is like the older brother I had…" she began realizing what she had begun to say and bit her lip.

"Had?" Jacob wandered stepping forward to Chloe with his arm out and touched her arm, she looked up to him. He saw something in her eyes, something he wouldn't forget.

"Those eyes" Jacob thought to himself and trying to pick what he saw.

"Jacob, Chloe I made some hot chocolates and waffles if you are interested" Billy called out.

"Let's go…" she rushed and walked out before Jacob could get a chance to ask further.


	23. Chapter 23

They ate their waffles in silence and then walked out to the back yard and in to the home made shed. Jacob moved the junk of the seat of his rabbit and Chloe sat down on the seat.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to be rude to you before. I meant before when I had a brother…" she begun to say twiddling her hands together.

"You don't have to say anything…" jacob told her and sitting down on the ground.

""Hey it is okay. His name was Daniel we were on a drive and a car hit us. I survived and… he … didn't…" she told him smiling with her lips tight together, holding back the tears and looking up at Jacob.

"Oh I am sorry" Jacob getting up and sitting closer to her feet putting his hands on her knees., squeezing them softly.

"It's okay, I mean like I am fine. I just miss the whole protecting thing. He was always there for me" she replied, sighing and putting her hands on his and peered in Jacob's big, chocolate eyes.

""I would protect you in a heartbeat Princess Sparkles" he told her.

"Why do you call me Sparkles and Princess?" she asked smiling.

"Well you like to have a smile on your face, you are happy attitude and well… Your eyes" he told her.

"Oh no, you … Jacob Black aren't being sarcastic but rather implying a nice compliment to me?" she laughed pointing out taking away her hands and folding them in front of her chest and tapping her foot.

"Cherish it forever, won't come too often" he joked with her taking his hands away. And putting them in his lap.

Then two large boys came into the shed and immediately looked at Chloe. Jacob instinctively stood in front of Chloe and shook the hands of the boys to distract them from her.

"Quil, Embry this is Chloe Young. She is new here in Forks" Jacob introduced turning to her and slipping his hands in his denim shorts pockets.

Chloe waved at them " Hey guys" she replied feeling slightly uncomfortable from the attention she was getting.

"Hey you" Embry flirted and stepped towards Chloe, but Jacob putting his hand on Embry's chest chest stopping him and raising his eye brows in disapproval.

"Yeah it's good Jacob stopped you there Embry, didn't want to hurt you there" Chloe joked smirking at Embry.

Quil and Jacob laughed together at Embry.

"She has a bit of fire in herself Jacob. So do you find Forks interesting enough ?" Quil asked Chloe.

"It's okay" she replied shuffling her feet together. .

"So where did you come from before moving here" Embry asked. Stepping forward and leaning on Jacob's car. Cgloe looked at Jacob in hope to get Embry away.

"Upper East Side New York" Chloe told him.

Embry and Quil's eyes widened with surprise. Their thoughts on a girl from Upper EastSide New York was that off a rich, snobby and artificial. Chloe was natural, nice and a beautiful young girl and here was in jeans, converses and hanging out in a home made tin shed in Forks.

"Rich girl then?" Embry implied nodding his head and then realizing what he was doing and stepping back from Chloe and back to Quil.

Jacob coughed to clear the air for the comfort of Chloe.

"Ahh I can go now…" she embarrassingly said and got up out of the car.

"No, you can stay" Jacob told her.

"Please forgive Embry here, he doesn't think before he speaks and has no manners" Quil joked. Giving him a joke tap behind his head.

"Can we talk to you a moment outside Jacob?" Embry asked Jacob.

Jacob turned to face Chloe and she shooed him off " Go right ahead, I am a big girl. Can handle a few moments alone here" she laughed and then wandered around Jacob's shed.

They walked out of the shed and far enough away from the shed so Chloe couldn't hear the conversation they would have.

"We have a meeting later on tonight" Quil said standing.

"Yeah no worries" Jacob answered.

"Got a new girlfriend there?" Embry teased Jacob

"Shut up" he half seriously told him.

"She is real pretty, so much better than all the girls combined here in Forks and here she is hanging with lil ol Jacob" Quil provoking him.

"See you guys tonight" Jacob said and walked back to the shed where Chloe was.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys.. Hope you all are liking the story here.. I am really enjoying i.. Who is liking Jacob?? Ilike him the kind and caring Jacob, not the hot tempered Jacob.. So if you have the time please review.**

**I do not own Twilight but would love to own Jacob Black..**

"Sorry about that, those guys can be well…." But then paused smiling to himself when he walked back into his car shed.

Chloe had dozed off in Jacob's car seat, her dark crimson tinged hair falling slightly over her face and looking absolutely worn out. Jacob didn't want to wake her up but then she opened her eyes and looked at Jacob with her one of a kind green eyes. They hit him with full effect and he took a step back.

"_Was is it with this girl?"_ Jacob wandered.

"I wasn't dead to the world you know. You don't have to tip toe around your own shed Jacob" she said leaning her head to at Jacob. "I take pleasure in the peace and quiet here." Chloe sighing answering Jacob.

"Something about this place is just quiet. I get these excruciating headaches so bad I cannot be around people. Yesterday I was down on the pavement hurting, then Edward came and helped me" she joked.

" What do you do about them?" Jacob asked apprehensively stepping towards her.

"I cope… Medicine doesn't do anything" she answered popping her head on her hands.

"You aren't sick.. sick…. Are you?" he worriedly asked sitting down in front of her.

Jacob was being so caring about her and squeezing her hands.

"No, just something the doctors can't help with. Non life threatening I promise" assuring tapping him on the shoulder. Smiling dimples showing.

"You are more than welcome here any time you want, I like the company and by the way I can be called Jake as well" Jacob sheepishly admitting to Chloe.

"I like that too" Chloe told him and shyly looking down to her feet.

"So how are the people at school to you?" Jacob asked protectively creasing his eye brows.

""Hmm they aren't bad, I mean it is not the best of fun going to school for any one is it" she joked pulling her legs up to her chest.

Jacob looked at Chloe there was something inside of him that was drawing him to her and he wanted to protect her from anything that would harm her. She looked so delicate that if she fell over she could break but at the same time there was strength In her as well. When she told him about her headaches his heart felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest, he was concerned and wanted to keep her here as long as he could to make her feel better.

"I tell you what we should go to the cliffs and I can show you the sight of them. They look really awesome at this time of year with the stormy weather coming" he excitedly told her and got up dusting himself off. "Come on" ushering her out of the shed with his hands.

"Okay" she laughed and got up walking beside Jacob feeling excited.

"Hey dad, I am showing Chloe the cliffs, be back soon" Jacob yelled out walking along with is hands in his pockets.

"Hang on Jake, I have some sandwiches that you two younglings can take to eat. Don't want you all to starve now do we" Billy wheeled out and came with his sandwiches and muffins in hand and gave them to Jake. "Have fun".

* * *

"Your car is so cool to drive in this weather" he excitedly laughed speeding through the puddles. "If I drove any of our cars like this in this weather and terrain they just might … well break" laughing looking beside at Chloe.

Jacob and Chloe got to the cliffs and both got out of the car, Chloe breathing in the fresh sea air. She looked out over the ocean and as clichéd as it sounded; it was like they were the only two on earth. They walked near the edge of the cliffs and looking outward of the ocean. Jake was trying to wave the blanket out but it was flying everywhere, Chloe turned around and laughed at him.

"Hang on I can cope" he said.

Chloe grabbed one end of it and helped Jacob ease it on to the grass.

"Wow' Chloe whispered to herself looking in awe at the view of the cliffs.

There was something different about Chloe. Not the fact she was a stunning girl, loveable character, her eyes a deep shade of emerald he had never seen before, she did have money but his instincts were telling it was something more and he tried to shake it off.

"Yeah. We jump off these cliffs you know…" he told her sitting down with the basket of sandwiches.

"Oh my god. Really?" she asked her eyes widening at the thought. "I would like to do that one day".

"Yeah one day when I am around because I am not going to let you jump off these cliffs without me. But for now let's have lunch" he told her patting down on the blanket.

They ate whilst watching the booming and loud waves. Once they had finished Chloe had snuck her hand in to her hand bag to get her camera. She got it out and took a quick photo of Jacob staring out in to the ocean.

"Oh now that is sneaky, you took one of me now I have to take one of you Chloe" stirring her and getting up to get her camera.

"No way, I'd break the damn camera with a photo of my face on there" she took off running away.

Chloe got up and playing screamed running away from Jacob with her camera in hand.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, hope you are all enjoying the story.. Please Review..**

"I am sure Chloe is perfectly out of harm's way" Carlisle assured him.

"It is not that Carlisle, yesterday when I dropped Chloe at her place I helped her out of the car" he began to say breathing out to compose himself.

"Yes and…?"

"I did not have my gloves on. I helped her out of the car with no gloves on. Chloe gave no reaction to my icy, stony hands" he told Carlisle looking at him for guidance.

"I don't know Edward... Do you have your reasons why she didn't?" he asked.

"I am not sure… I can see, hear and feel what is in her mind but what I did see it was just so torturing for her" Edward pained.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Pain, It was nothing but pain, Carlisle" he answered wiping his hand over his mouth and sighing.

* * *

Chloe pulled in to the parking lot close to the steps of the school and was. Cheerful from the day she had spent with Jacob. She had put in her photos in at the chemist before school and was going to go and get them after the day had finished. Today was going to be a excellent day and she could tell. She had art, English, gym and music all of which were her favourite subjects. Chloe got out of the car with her back pack, lap top and walked over to Angela and the group.

"Hey Chloe how are your weekend?" Angela asked after giving a cuddle.

"It was great. I spent the day with Jacob Black yesterday" she told her.

"One of the Quilette boys?" Mike asked slightly laughing.

"Yeah, he was the one who helped me when I got stuck in the water"

"Those boys are like a nuisance always going around in a mob and that…" Jessica informed her and putting a part of a croissant in her mouth.

"_No one likes the la Push boys" _Chloe thought to herself.

Chloe hadn't noticed Edward and his family had pulled up and were all talking around the red BMW. They looked at edge with one and other, something was up and she was wandering about it but then heard the voice of Angela interrupting her thoughts and turned to face her.

"Yeah Angela?"Chloe asked.

"I didn't say anything Chloe…" Angela said to her.

The bell rang for classes to begin and they all ushered to their classes. Chloe's first class was music; she was looking forward to concentrate on her lullaby and not the thoughts around her. She sat down on the piano, leaned down and picked out her music papers from her bag and began to play whilst the teacher walked around. Chloe was advanced in the piano and the teacher saw no need to help her whilst the others couldn't play chop sticks on recorder and she was playing Mozart with absolute ease.

Edward had a free, so her went to check up on Chloe and was walking along to the music that was clearly Chloe's playing. She was so advanced in her playing, no one could play the piano like that in the school except for Edward and he was curious. He got to the music department, stood near the door listened to her thoughts and music wafting through her mind and out. There was no sign of the pain he had saw yesterday and could hear her thoughts clearly as though she was speaking out aloud. It was strange to Edward, one moment he cannot hear her, next only murmurs and now he can clearly hear words in her mind. Then he was taken aback, he had heard her say Edward. Chloe had said Edward's name and turned and saw Edward standing there. Edward quickly turned and left in a rush straight.

* * *

Edward sat at the table with a look of aggravation. Alice quickly sat down beside Edward worried about her brother

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked.

"It's Chloe, but I think she sensed me or … even heard my thoughts" he finally put out there.

Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie stared at Edward.

"She heard your thoughts?" Emmet asked.

"I believe so…" he began to say but then he smelt the vanilla of Chloe as she walked to the cafeteria and through the doors.

The five vampire stiffened, she stood there staring at Edward and she knew " He knows…" she whispered to herself quickly turning around and left running as fast as she could.

Edward got up and ran after Chloe not worrying about people's thoughts about why he was running after Chloe. Chloe was running as quick as she could to her car, her heart thumping and pounding from the adrenaline. Edward knew, he knew she could hear voices and she had to get out of there away from him. Chloe didn't want to be the freak or be prodded or quizzed and so she hid in front of a large oak tree. She looked around and saw Edward coming out of the doors she turned back but then saw a car come crushing into her.

"No" Edward screamed and began ran to the where the car had crashed.

He was running and beside the tree looking dazed was Chloe and not a scratch on her. ..

All the other kids had come running out and pass a dazed Edward.

her camera in hand.


	26. Chapter 26

**Please wnjoy everyone. Sorry his chap is a bit bad lol..**

"Oh my god are you okay Chloe?"Angela asked running to her and sitting beside her.

"Yeah I am fine I got out of the way" she muttered peering over Angela's shoulder straight at Edward.

"Do you mind if I skip class today?" Chloe asked Angela.

"We will cover for you. I can take notes so you don't miss out" Jessica offered rubbing her back and at that Chloe gathered her bags and left the scene before Edward got a chance to talk to her.

* * *

She had stopped off at the chemist on her way home from school. The photos were beautiful in black and white and colour as well.. There was one of Chloe and Jacob staring in each other's eye, one of Jacob with his face in her hair and her bashfully smiling. Chloe loved the photos.

Chloe was driving the long way home along a road that the trees 100ft and higher. There was a ghostly mist settling all around and sending a chill down her spine. It was oddly eerie and then her car started to make noises.

"No, no, no!" she cried slapping the steering wheel. "You have got to be kidding me" and sat her head down on the steering wheel.

Chloe got out of the car and tried to pop the hood but was too small to lift it properly. She gave up and leaned on the front of her car and picked out her phone out of her pocket. No reception! It was far too long to walk anywhere; she had taken the scenic route. The cold mist was aking her face damp and her breath was white.

She waited for an half an hour in the car with her hazard lights on, listening to her I Pod but got bored and got out of the car looking down each way of the road. But then she heard some crackling in the bushes of some branches. Her instincts told her to turn and ran but she stepped forward looking in to the bushes. Just as she went to go further she heard a car driving down the road and quickly turned and waved down the car. It was Jacob .

"Oh thank god" she told herself.

Jacob stepped out of the car crossing his arms and smiled at Chloe.

"You know we have to start meeting like this, me saving you" he joked

"Ha ha very funny. Car trouble" she chastised.

"What are you doing out here in this mist. Anything could be out here maybe even the big bad wolf" he told her, popping the hood and pulling at some pieces.

"Why don't you get in the driver's seat?" he told her.

Chloe got in and "Start the car" Jacob yelled out and it roared to life then gave up.

Another car had pulled up in front of Chloe's car, it was the Clearwater siblings and Sam.

"What up jake?" a young boy asked.

'Car trouble" he replied.

"Oh you must be Chloe. I am Seth Clearwater" Seth introduced.

"We have heard a lot about you" a girl added.

"Meet Leah Clearwater" Jacob added.

"Leah, Seth be nice will you" A brawny man called out. "I am Sam Uley. Need help with the car trouble? Jacob"

Jacob shook his head saying no.

"The damn thing is near new" Chloe told herself.

"Try again Chloe" he called out and this time it roared to life.

Jacob shut the boot down and Chloe got out of the car with her photos in hand.

"They are our photos from yesterday…""

"Oh wow thanks"

"Chloe you should come to our bon fire party for my birthday this weekend. God knows Jacob needs a date. You can stay with us. It will be chaperoned by adults of course" Leah pointed out. "But then they leave later" she added whispering.

"Yeah that would be nice" Chloe accepted.

Jacob stood there embarrassed itching an itch that didn't exist.

"Emily and I can come and pick you up so your parents don't have to worry. It was nice to meet you" Sam turned around and went to his car because Jacob clearly didn't help with the car.

"Well I'd better get going" Jacob told Chloe walking along getting in his car.

"Carall better Chloe?" Billy asked.

"Sure is" Chloe replied.

"What are you doing out from school any how" Jacob asked through the window in his car. "It isn't your head aches is it?"

"No no. I am allowed to take a day off" she laughed.

"Well I will see you this weekend then?"

"Sure".


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hi everyone!! Been a while since I have posted.. I am so so sorry.. Word on the lap top wasn't working.. I apologise in advance about the spelling and grammar.. Please don't flame me.. Please please.. Um people can review if you want.. Itd be rather nice and of course id appreciate it all.. This is going to be a long story so I hope you can all hang in on it all.. I know a very boring chapter but the next few are going to be Jacob and Chloe so lets hope it is better huh.. **

**Much love**

**I.W.**

The next few days the school days were quiet for Chloe. Edward and his family hadn't shown up to school since she had the "almost catastrophe". Chloe felt a sense of reprieve because she didn't want to put up with the questions and so to sidetrack herself she had begun concentrating on her ballet and piano recitals. Chloe needed to buy new ballet point shoes and a dress for Leah's birthday weekend and so she decided to go out to Port Angeles to buy them. The day passed by quick and she was quiet the whole day just answering few questions here and there.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Angela asked while they sat at lunch.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just thinking about my ballet, my new teacher..." Chloe replied toying with her yoghurt.

"Hey um, I am not sure if you are interested but my Uncle Taylor owns a cafe in Port Angeles and he is looking for a barista/waitress. You interested?" Angela asked.

"Oh of course, thank you so much Angela" she thanked.

* * *

Chloe got into her car after school but the whole time couldn't help if someone was watching her. It was drizzling, her breath white and a icy chill was in the air of the school. She peered around and shivered but no one was looking at her. She drove to Port Angeles along the scenic route listening to her I Pod on shuffle letting the music drift in, out and giving her a sense of calmness. On her travels around Port Angeles she found a quaint dress boutique and picked out a white almost knee length white summer dress with a apple green ribbon around the waist. She then walked around the streets looking for the ballet shop she had found on the internet. It began to drizzle and a swirling haze began to stay around her. She pulled her scarf tighter, her coat collar up and her beret secured to keep pleasant and warm. There was a whistle behind her, her hairs prickled on the back of her neck and it felt as if there was an electric stun sent through her body , she began to turn slowly and saw a group of men creepily following her. Chloe was frightened and walked quicker to find her car. But Chloe could tell they had dire purpose, she could sense it in the air. Chloe found her car, went to put her keys in but a large hand grabbed her turning her around and smacked her hand with her car keys hard into the car metal. Pain stabbed through her whole arm, her cry was muffled by the man putting his hand over mouth. Her breathing became rapid and quick, Chloe's eyes were wide looking directly in her attackers eyes.

"Come with me and my friends" he snickered giving her a peck on her check. She cringed away from his touch and she looked around and five other men standing around.

"Oh god" she whispered to herself was dragged along with the man and began to scream.

The man roughly shoved her down near some shrubs, cutting her jeans and scrapes her skin. The ground was damp and smelt of rotting leaves and grass as ti wafted around her. Would this be the last thing she would see or smell?? The man hit her across the face and Chloe kicked him in the chest scrambling to get away from her attackers and ran to her car. She was grabbed on the shoulder by one of his mates and brought down to the ground. What was she to do? Her breathing became calm and she began to think it all through so she courageously turned around and punched him in the jaw, her injured hand laying limp. She wasn't going down without a fight. While Chloe had her eyes closed from the pain of her wrist she heard a body crumple to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Emmet, Edward's brother looking down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"My hand..." she whimpered.

Chloe looked to the sound of the argument seeing Edward and Jasper standing off with the group of men. Edward and Jasper looked fierce, their hands stretched outward and a low growl was rumbling mongst them. One of the men came for Edward but he turned and knocked him to the ground hard, the criminal's jaw cracking as it hit the ground. The other guy came for Jasper he did the same and the guy's nose broke as it hit the ground. Edward seemed so full of rage to the men.

"Edward man, come one they aren't worth it. We should get Chloe to the hospital" Emmet called out to him helping Chloe out.

"No, no please no hospitals.. I am fine" Chloe told them. Emmet picked up her bags and put her into the passenger seat of her car.

"We can take her to Carlisle. He should be home" Jasper urged without changing his focus from the men.

"Edward! Edward! Man, come on" Emmet urged.

Edward growled loudly at the men. "If you come anywhere near her again, I will kill you I swear"

He turned and walked straight to the driver's seat of Chloe's car and right away was composed.

"We will see you back home. We will be right behind you" Jasper called out.

Edward drove off high-speed, his hands gripping the steering wheel tight and so Chloe asked " Are you okay?" she asked.

Edward snickered to himself and turning to look at Chloe.

"Here you were just attacked, you have an injured hand, a sore head and you are concerned with me. You seemed more concerned with other people and not yourself. Why?" he asked softly with slight anger.

"I just care..." she replied mumbling looking down to her hands and twiddling her fingers.

"Are you warm enough? How is your hand, we are taking you to my house to my father. Oh my god those god forsaken men. What they were thinking of doing to you. And what they did, I just want to rip their heads off" he snarled.

"Edward, it is okay I am okay..." she calmly told him despite he was driving quick and his anger showing.

The drive to the Cullens was silent; they pulled up to the enormous white house. Edward came around to Chloe's door and helped her out. A woman and a girl with pixie black stood at the front door.

"Oh Emmet rang us to tell you were coming...' Esme fussed over Chloe as she and Edward were walking up to front door.

"Chloe, this is my mother Esme and my sister Alice.." Edward introduced.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am sorry it couldn't be on better circumstances" Chloe told them smirking.

"Come inside Chloe, our father Carlisle has his bag ready to look at your arm" Alice ushered as she led Chloe to Carlisle.

Emmet pulled up in Edward's car and got out with jasper as well.

"I tell you what Chloe you did give that bloke a mean right hook" Emmet noted.

"Yeah Chloe You threw a better punch than Emmet" Jasper chuckled.

"Oh please boy.. Hello Chloe i am Rosalie, please excuse Emmet and Jasper"

Edward walked Chloe into what was Carlisle study. She was looking all around, the paintings, the colours and a door was open showing a grand piano. Chloe leaned back a little to take a better look as they were walking along.

"Ahh you must be Chloe Young, it is a joy to finally meet you. Now let's check this arm out for you"

Chloe sat down on a seat beside his study desk. Carlisle gently touched her wrist and got out some bandages and gently wrapped her wrist. He flashed a small torch in her eyes and looked at her head.

"I believe your head is just fine, your wrist is sprained but should heal in due course. Edward tells us you play piano and dance ballet"

'"yes I do, i would like to go to Julliard to dance" she informed Carlisle.

Suddenly her eyes widened, she put her hand up on her head and her face grimaced in pain. Her mind was buzzing around and her ears were ringing.

"Chloe? Chloe are you okay?" Edward asked kneeling beside her.

Carlisles put his hands on her face.

"Chloe can you hear me?" Carlisle asked.

"Concentrate on it, zone it out the best you can then everything will be better' Edward spoke softly to Chloe crouching beside her. "Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"If it is okay by you I believe i can help you?" Carlisle offered.

"You can help me?" she muttered looking to the ground and up.

"Yes" Carlisle assured.

"Okay" she responded.

"Come Chloe" Carlisle ushered her looking at Alice, Emmet, Rosalie.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Chloe finally!" Alice giggled ran up to her and gave her a hug. "We will talk later, and oh that dress you bought is perfect".

He took tests in silent as Chloe looked around in his library at all the books around her.

"You are more than welcome to read them. How long have these headaches been happening? What do they feel like?"

"It feels like as if my head is full of hot coals and if been splitting open by by a hot poker. Its been happening as long as i remember..."

"You don't have to be ashamed..." he told her.

Carlisle finished the test and Chloe turned around and saw Edward standing in the door.

"It's best if we take Chloe home now, her parents could be getting worried"

"Thankyou Carlisle, but please can this be a secret? My parents would just think I am crazy if i told them.."

"Not a problem. See you soon"

They walked out and Alice came running to her 'Chhloe, chloe, Chloe. We have to go shopping like after this weekend "

"Okay" she laughed as Alice gave her a hug.

"see you squirt" Emmet yelled out.

"Be nice to Chloe, she is our guest" esme told Emmet picking up Chloe's parka off the hallway chair.

"It was an absolute pleasure to meet you Chloe. I do hope you can come and visit us soon, we don't get too many visitors"

'Thank you. See you later'

They got into the car.

"You don't think I am a freak do you?" she asked twiddling her fingers and biting her lip

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Everyone else except for your family seems to think so..." answered looking up at Edward with her eyes, ones that could even surpass the colour of Edward and his family.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Hello Everyone.. Another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy.. Could you please review if you get the time?? I d totally appreciate it.. PLEASE**

Chloe was driving along and looking outward to the sky above, it was a gorgeous sun-drenched day and it made her grin to herself, glowing even. She felt cheerful inside, giggled and squealed a little because she was so excited for the weekend in La Push. Something within her could tell this weekend was going to be enjoyable, making new friends, being in the company of Jacob and going to the seaside. Apparently this spectacular sunny condition was odd for Forks and people were taking it as a time for a beach party for Leah's birthday. It was hot enough for her to wear mid thigh denim shorts, a violet tank top, her dark chocolate crimson tinged hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head and she wore her favourite brown big lenses sunglasses. Over top her tank top she wore a pale light lime coloured cardigan to hide her injured arm. Chloe was eager for Leah's birthday weekend because she was excited to be around some pleasant people for once in her life. She felt the sun soak through her and make her just feel on cloud nine.

"What is it?" she thought. Making her feel like this.

Chloe pulled her car up at the Clearwater's house and got out of the car breathing in the fresh wood air. It calmed her mind and spirit because everything was quiet and calm, she could stay here forever and the day.

Jacob was on the front veranda on a chair impatiently waiting for Chloe to arrive , he saw Chloe leaning on her car waving at Jacob. He smiled to himself at the view of her and jogged up to Chloe and held her in a spinning bear hug.

"You are here!" he whispered.

"Sure are" Chloe replied giggling as Jacob put her down. He pulled her hood of her cardigan down over her head teasing her. Chloe scrunched up her nose and pretended to be annoyed at him.

"Like picking one me do you?" Chloe joking and gave him a soft punch. Jacob pretended her was hurt.

"God you two!" Embry yelled out walking to Chloe and Jacob as they pulled apart.

Chloe looked over to Embry and Seth who were walking to Jacob and herself. All the boys looked the same; tall, bronzed, short cropped spiky hair, well-built and well, they looked like brothers.

"Hey Chloe" Seth yelled out with Quil walking behind Embry.

'Hey guys" she replied waving shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Emily sent us here to see if you needed anything unloaded."

"Sure, I made some little beef pies, chocolate muffins and savoury rolls. Enough to help feed the army" she laughed. "Well with a bit of luck" she teased rubbing the top of her head and placing her hands on her hips.

Embry, Quil and Seth went to the back of the car, got out the food and took it into Emily.

"So you are looking forward to the camping tonight?" Jacob asked his hands in his pocket kicking some gravel uneasily.

"Of course going to be the greatest weekend I have had in such a long time. Not since my brother..." she told him.

Emily walked out front of the house and called out to the group "You better come inside and say hello to my dad and everyone before we head off to the bon fire and set up camp. Oh you must be "Chloe, I am Emily it is a pleasure to finally meet you after al the talking Jacob has been doing". Emily mentioned walking up to Chloe and pulling her in a hug and giving her a peck on the cheeck.

"Pleasure to meet you Emily, thank you for having me here for the bon fire" Chloe replied.

"It is no worries, you charming etiquette might just rub off these boys" Emily mused.

"Ha ha. No chance Emily" Seth called as he walked across the hall way with a mouthful of muffin.

"Come inside to meet the rest of the army" she ushered as she led Chloe in to the lunge.

"I am so so so sorry, Emily is rather excited having you here and that you have to meet the rest of them..." Jacob grinned as he let Chloe in.

Chloe laughed at Jacob and so was led into the small charming wooden cottage where an older and wise man sat in a wheelchair listening to the radio, he turned to Chloe and Jacob and a grin spread across his face. He wheeled towards Chloe" My it is a pleasure to see you so soon, Jacob there can never seem to stop chatting about you..." he was saying but then a larger boy came in and ruffled Chloe's hair.

"And that baboon is Paul" Jacob moaned as he closer beside Chloe.

"Hey don't pick on girls Paul" Emily sternly scolded him and hitting him on the head with a wooden spoon.

'So you prepared for the ghost stories, out of control antics and the mountains of food Chloe?" Paul asked as he put a large muffin in to his mouth.

"Am I supposed to be scared" she looking up to Jacob.

"He is just thinking he is being funny" Jacob sighed.

"Don't scare her off... I like her" Emily told him as she hit him on the shoulders with the spoon.

"Tell me are you all giants?" Chloe posed.

"Nah, Jacob is the biggest giant out of all of us" Paul came back with.

"I am so sorry. You can leave now if you want..." Jacob laughed nervously.

Chloe didn't answer him she was too busy smiling and looking around. It was an image which would never leave from his mind, her smile, her bright sea green eyes, everything about her.

* * *

"Everyone adores you" Jacob told her as they pulled up to the bonfire camping sight and getting out of the car.

"That is a first" she whispered to herself as they were walking her hand in her pockets.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"The only friends I have in Forks are Angela and the Cullens. Everyone else is well... Not too fond of me. The ones who are like Mike Newton will not leave me alone."

"He asked you out?" Jacob asked frowning .

"Yeah he did, somehow he just isn't my kind" she joked smriking and going to the back of her car to unload her gear. Jarrod came running behind Chloe and rubbed the top of her head "Hope you aren't afraid of bed bugs Chloe" he joked.

"That is Jarrod" Jacob introduced pointing.

"Have you told Chloe about the spiders that soar up and consume your face alive?" he asked smirking.

"Come on Jarrod... " moaned Jacob.

"No, it's okay Jacob.. I'd just have to squish it won't I" she laughed grinning dimples showing peering back at them.

"Let me guess you had to go to Mike Newton's store?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah. What a day.. God knows how many times he hinted going out for a date" she called as she passed her sleeping bag to Jacob.

"What a jerk" Jacob her replied putting her sleeping bag down on a log off the ground.

"So where are you guys sleeping?" she asked sitting in the back of her car looking back at them.

"On a mattress with a blanket and a pillow" Jacob responded.

"So under the stars? No tent?"

"Yeah.." he laughed looking at Chloe's eyes wide opened and mouth dropped.

"Well I am not sleeping in a tent while you guys are out" she puffed crossing her arms.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Ha ha of course. Okay if I sleep next to you?" she asked as she dug deeper into the car for her mattress.

"Sure" he replied as Chloe chucked out her mattress.

"Well I guess we should go back and get ready for the party" he mentioned.

"Was he serious about... the spiders?" she worried as she jumped out of the car her hair dishevelled and messy.

"No, well there is spiders but I won't let them get to you" he told her putting his arm on her shoulder.

* * *

"So Jacob, what are you going to wear to impress Chloe tonight" Quil asked pulling on his shoes.

"A black t shirt and some jeans. Do you think she will like it? I am so nervous......... She is my imprint..."

"It is the best thing Jake" Quil congratulated him.

* * *

Jacob walked nervously to the beach celebration and down to the seats where the rest of the pack was. His heart was thumping fast and he had butterflies were like a thunderstorm going on in his stomach. Emily was dressed in a nice black skirt and purple blouse. Leah wore a light blue spaghetti strap dress and Kim wore a nice pair of jeans with a white tank top. But he couldn't see Chloe.

"Where is she?" Jacob muttered to himself peering around all the heads.

'Relax Jake she will be down soon" Emily laughed with him.

"Jakey, Jakey all nervous?" Seth joked.

"Seth..." Sam stared as he put down a salad bowl on the table.

He then saw her come down the trail Jacob could feel a smile forming across his face, Chloe caught his glance and blushed. Nothing could take his concentration away from her during this minute. Chloe looked so striking, she wore an almost knee length fair dress, her hair wavy with a parted fringe and a pearl beret holding the side of her hair to the side. He walked to her in a trance even ignoring a call from Sam and bumping into Embry.

"You look.. good" He nervously stuttered as he got to her.

"You don't look half bad yourself. Hey um I have this for you, a present for you know... saving me from being crook lure and all" she joked shlyy and looking to the ground for a moment.

Chloe handed Jacob a silver paper wrapped present. Jacob opened it and undone the box pulling out a leather plaited band with small silver stones entwined with a small wolf head with small sparkling stones as the eyes.

"I have one as well. They wouldn't sell it otherwise"

"Oh my god Chloe. You didn't have to do this..." he muttered bashfully.

"oh you don't like it?" Chloe ashamedly asked and went to take her bracelet off but Jacob put his hand on her wrist and stopped her.

"Of course I don't just like it. I love it" he told her.

Jacob was locked into Chloe's eyes.. What was it about not just being his imprint?


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi Guys, Another chapter for you all.. I am going to add Edward soon in the mix as it seems I have left him out a little bit.. So what do you all think of it so far?? You like it or not?? I really need reviews guys if you get the time for it. Pretty please.. Umm thank you to those who have reviewed.. Oh I found the almost kiss on the internet and sniff sniff it nearly made me cry again.. Jacob has he best puppy dog eyes out there.. Makes you heart melt when he feels sad.. **

**GO TEAM JACOB**

" I really do adore them Chloe. They are just right as a two of a kind" he thanked kind heartedly.

Jacob stood there thumbing his armlet. It was an elegant armlet that surely he wasn't fit to wear. But he would by not take it off since it came from Chloe. Jacob appreciated the armlet, it was invaluable to him, priceless even.

"You two! Please turn around. I want to take a photograph of you together. Jacob put your arm around Chloe's waist. Don't be shy" Leah called out. "Now both of you grin" she told them smirking behind the camera.

Chloe linked her arm around Jacob and the photo was taken of the two together. Jacob and Chloe slipped their arms out of each other but their hands touched and didn't let go. They weren't appearing to be looking at each other. It was like it was pure nature to be holding hands. Like it was meant to be that way.

"Oh Leah, I have your present" Chloe called as she let go of Jacob's hand heading over to Leah with a cherry wrapped silvery trimming tied present.

Leah untied her ribbon, carefully pulling the tape off and un wrapping the present. Inside was a Pandora bracelet with charms. The charms sparkled in the in the light of the room as Leah held it up to the light.

"Oh wow, Chloe! This is so stunning but this would have cost so much" she gasped putting it on her wrist. "You and Jacob have one too!" she added as she came up and hugged Chloe. "Thank you".

"Okay, let's head off to the madness..." Jacob muttered putting his hand just on the base of her waist as they walked outside to Chloe's car.

* * *

Jacob and Chloe got to the bon fire. Jacob had two blankets in his arms as they walked down to the track. Chloe was tip toeing over the brushwood and bracken that were on the trail ground. There was a bulky stick that was in Chloe's pathway, her foot got trapped by the stick and she began to go down but Jacob grabbed her arm stopping her from falling.

"You okay there? You aren't cold?" Jacob asked smiling as he dusted off a leaf off Chloe's shoulder.

"No, no I am fine. I am not cold and from the trip, just embarrassed" she laughed sliding her hair behind her ears. "Let's get to the social gathering shall we..." Chloe guided as they walked on.

It was twilight and there were so many people around. Chloe was amazed at the sense of family and friendship at the party. Young children were running around loud and laughing. The elders were in their group talking together, the wives and girlfriends together and Sam's group of friends talking amongst themselves. The smell was of the bon fire smoke; wood was wafting around and drifting to Chloe. She closed her eyes taking deep breaths in making her feel peaceful and calming. Jacob set down one blanket for him and one for Chloe to sit down on.

"Hey Chloe, i just have to go and talk to Sam for a bit. Did you want a Coke or something?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

'Sure" she replied looking up at him.

The fire was flickering high up to the heat was seeping into her as she rubbed her arms together. A two year old boy with black hair and blue eyes came walking along and was staring at Chloe. "Are you an Angel?" he asked sucking on his thumb clutching to his teddy bear. Chloe smiled sweetly and ushered the small child in her arms.

"Angels are everywhere around you know. Your mom, you dad" she whispered giving a hug and bouncing him on her knee.

"Even my old fish" the little boy whispered wide eyed and leaning into her with their noses touching.

"Yes, even your old fish" she answered tickling him and giving him a hug smiling.

* * *

"So how are things with you and Chloe?" Sam asked while drinking his beer leaning back onto a table.

"Steady... We haven't known each other too long" he replied picking up a bottle of Coke and filling to cups.

"She is a lovely girl" Harry added as he drank his beer standing next to Sam.

Emily dropped a plate and gasped "Oh my god. Look! Thomas with Chloe! Thomas hasn't spoken a word since his parents died. Look!" she insisted pointing towards Chloe pulling Jacob and turning him. There was Chloe with a puppy and young Thomas, laughing and cuddling.

"She brings the best out of everyone" Jacob whispered in awe staring at Chloe.

He was in awe of Chloe and the enchantment she had within her. Everyone she became friends with or knew somehow became happy or relaxed. Jacob walked back to Chloe with the Cokes in hand.

"Hey little buddy, can I have Chloe?" Jacob asked as he bent down putting the cokes on a log and looking at Chloe and Thomas.

"Yep" he then beckoned Jake to lean down and leapt into Jacob's arms.

Thomas's eyes were wide in the "magic" she had. This little boy was touched by Chloe.

"She says mommy, daddy and my fish are angels" Thomas whispered in his ear.

"Really?" Jacob mused nodding his head.

"Yeah! She is an angel but no one is no know. No one to know. Lose her magic" Thomas whisper ed in a low voice.

"Our secret" Jacob pinched his nose, put the little boy down and he ran off to his aunt.

"Sweet boy" Chloe commented looking at the boy as he ran.

"His parents died. You were the first person he talked to. .. You really touched the kid" he said gazing a Chloe smiling at her, what she was.

"Chloe, chloe. Drawing!" Thomas handed her a picture he had drawn of a girl with wings.

"Thank you" She gave a peck on his cheeks and he ran off smiling.

"You do have magic'

Jacob sat down on the rug and handed Chloe her glass of coke. Chloe's hand went limp as she grabbed the glass of coke. The coke spilt over the glass and on the rug.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Jacob asked in worry.

Chloe forgot about her injured hand. She froze as Jacob looked at her apprehensively putting his hand on her cardigan sleeve and slowly lifting it up. Jacob looked down to Chloe's bruised injured bandaged wrapped hand. Her small delicate hand was black with whirling blue through her fingers. Jacob felt anger building up in him as he clenched his fist and looking at Chloe.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked his eyes creasing together looking down at her hand.

"I fell during practising ballet" she answered looking him dead into the eyes.

"Must have been a hard fall... This bruising... it is just you don't seem the type to be clumsy is all. What really happened?" he queried

"FOOD!" Emily yelled out.

"I can get you your food. Rest your hand" Jacob insisted getting up off the ground.

"I can get my own food" she laughed sitting up and leading him to the food.

Jacob piled his plate with a huge assortment of food. Chloe covered her plate with fried chicken, sausage, pasta salad, ribs and fries. Emily saw the quantity of food on Chloe's plate.

"Hungry?" she joked.

"Mmm Hmm" Chloe answered with a small smile.

"Thought ballet dancers don't eat?" Seth asked with his mouth fall of food.

"SETH!" Sue scolded. "I am so sorry dear. My son doesn't think before he says anything" Sue apologised across from the bon fire.

"Ballet can be quite strenuous. Lately I have been working hard with practice. I have two big auditions coming up" she answered as she put a piece of chicken in her mouth.

'What audition? Where?" Leah asked.

"ABA American Ballet Academy. But one I really want to get into is Julliard" she put out there.

The group went silenct.

"Wow, you must be pretty first-class then huh" Embry noted.

Chloe blushed. "Oh Embry please. Let the poor girl finish her food. That is wonderful about your ballet dear. You must be extremely graceful and poised. You might be able to teach my Seth a lesson" Sue inferred pointing to her son.

Everyone finished their food and leaning back with full stomachs. Jarrod and Seth began to wrestle Jacob had gotten up and was talking to Harry, Billy and Sam.

"Leah, I am just going down to the beach..."

"I will tell Jake"

Chloe loved the beach in La push. Would she say she loved it? There was something about it made it unique. Or was i just La Push reservation in general? Chloe frowned looking down at the ocean breaking. She took off her ballet flats and let her feet dig into the soft sand. Chloe's feet sore from her point shoes relished in the comfort of being bare foot. She picked up her shoes and walked towards the shore line. The breeze was blowing her hair slightly about around her face and there it flickered. She reached the ocean water, it flowed over her feet, feeling refreshing and soothing. She held her dress up a little more to go deeper in the water. It was like as if she was the last person on earth. The sound of the waves was soothing, the rippling and pulling all around her. Night time insects were sounding, the outlying sound of laughter from the party. The stars were reflecting down on the water all around her. Chloe smiling to herself just walking through the water and letting the silence sink in.

"Chloe!" Jacob called out in a little voice.

She turned around and smiled at Jacob.


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT..**

**Okay so I need to ask you all a favour.. I need someone to confide in with my story.. So please if you want to please review.. I would so totally be happy if i get reviews.. next chappie will be better..**

It was a balmy night, the air was thick and everyone was happy. There was a slight breeze in the air bringing a chill to the party. Jacob walked down to the beach and there he saw Chloe standing in the water. The beauty of the scene caught him off guard and he gazed at her. The stars were sparkling on the water all around her, like dazzling diamonds. He smiled to himself at her and he called o her with the smile still on his face. Chloe turned smiling bashfully and walked out of the water to Jacob.

"How beautiful is that water?" Chloe sighed looking back at the water playing in the sand with her feet.

"Yeah, standard to some things" Jacob sighed looking at her.

"Nothing could be more beautiful than this" she stated pointing to the shining water. "But one day you will prove that to me" she laughed turning to him.

Jacob and Chloe began to walk along the water's edge together. Jacob stopped and rolled up his trousers and took off his shoes. Jacob kept on peering beside himself, staring at Chloe.

"So how life in Forks is changed much?" Jacob asked walking along with his hands nervously beside him.

"Average to tell you the truth..." she timidly said. "Forks itself is okay. I like La Push better..." smiling dimples showing.

"Because of me?" Jacob joked hopefully.

"Yes partly. You talk about me with little Thomas... You are one of the first people to make me smile since the accident..." she realised what she gasped and lined her eyes walking a little ahead of Jacob. Her arms tightly wrapped around herself. Not letting herself break.

"Accident? Wait! Chloe, please tell me" he called out running after her his feet splashing the water.

Chloe sat down on a washed up log and delved her feet in to the sand. Chloe was nervous and bit on her lip slightly and let out a sigh as Jacob sat next to her.

"Do you really want to know?" Chloe asked turning to Jacob not quite not looking in his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want. But you kind of have me scared here" he worried.

Chloe let out a deep breath and propped her hands on her lap.

"Daniel, my older brother was my superman. He had these amazing sapphire eyes, astonishing chocolate brown hair. He was always there for me. If i had a recital that my parents couldn't make he would pass up a party and take me to it. He was such a prankster. At his last day of school he was involved in a sail boat that ended up in the school pool. We would go camping, sailing, surfing. Everything. This day we were on our way to a recital, the road was a bit icy we were stopping at a red light but a car hit us..." she distantly whispered feeling small tears starting to brim her eyes.

"Oh Chloe..." he whispered putting his arm around her shoulder and rubbing her.

"My brother just had a BMW coupe we were hit by a truck and we rolled for so long. When we stopped my ears were ringing so bad, my head and arm hurt. But then i looked over to my brother. There was so much blood and he was wheezing horribly. The whole time he was more concerned for me and my welfare. Daniel kept on saying "it would be alright, it be aright". He was even smiling, and then he closed his eyes and never woke up. The doctors said normally trauma victims black out but i remember everything, every single detail..." telling Jacob nodding her head with a tear rolling down her face.

"You won't go anywhere Jake?" looking up to him and sniffing a little.

"I am going to hold you even tighter and never let anything hurt you" he said wrapping his arm around her and Chloe looked up to him. "There's that look in your eyes again. Those green eyes... Now I know that look I saw the day at the cliffs. I am not going anywhere..." gave her a peck on the head.

"The things is with the accident the truck hit my side of the car. I came away with a broken arm and a sore head. Daniel lost his life... I still have nightmares about it" Chloe put out there.

"Don't blame yourself Sparkles. It isn't your fault. Your brother wouldn't have blamed you for what happened" he answered her.

"Why do you call me sparkles?" she asked staring out into the ocean.

"You always seem to just brighten up people's lives. Look how you were with Thomas. And... your eyes are just so green. They kind of look like emeralds. Corny, I know" he laughed.

"It's okay" she replied wiping some sand off her dress.

Jacob smiled and wiped away her tears. She then put her head on his shoulder and stared into the ocean. Chloe and Jacob looked like they were blissfully in love but Chloe did not yet know it. Chloe felt safe and protected around Jacob and he was so warm to her. The kind of warmth one feels in a nice cosy duvet on a wintery day or a hug from a loved one.

"Why don't we walk back to the bon fire and talk happy stuff?" Jacob asked smiling.

Jacob stood up and held out his hand to help Chloe get up. He pulled her up and she was close to him. She smelt of vanilla perfume, honey and flowers. it wafted all around him making him feel dazed and felt himself falling for her even more.

"So your favourite ice creams flavour?" Chloe asked kicking the sand as she walked.

"Hmm I'd have to say triple choc chip. You?" Jacob responded. "You?" he posed.

"Vanilla bean with raspberry swirl" she answered.

"Really? There is a great ice cream and pan cake parlour out in Port Angeles. I do believe they have that flavour" he pointed out.

"Can we go there next week?" Chloe asked.

"Sure why not" Jacob seemed shocked. "Want a movie?" Jacob asked.

'That'd be nice, I haven't seen a movie for so long.." she wandered.

"Pancakes, ice cream and a movie. Are you sure you want to be seen with a bog oaf like me?" Jacob joked blushing a little.

"You'd be my big oaf" she laughed playfully nudging him.

"Outside of ballet what do you do?" he asked.

"I like to relax. Draw, I used to have a horse and dog. But they are in New York. What do you do Jacob?"

"I work on cars, motorbikes, anything mechanical really. Cliff diving"

"Girlfriends?"

"Not really. Just keeping an eye out"

"Matthew, but he wouldn't leave me alone about" issues" " Chloe implied doing the in air exclamations marks.

"What a jerk.." Jacob angered.

"Yeah Daniel.. well Matthew ended up with a black eye" she giggled.

"Favourite shows?" Jacob asked.

"Supernatural, Prison break, Dexter, Criminal Minds Greys Anatomy, So You Think You Can Dance and Desperate Housewives"

"So ghosts, demons and vampires to criminals and serial killers, soppy doctor shows and dancing. A Mix" he pointed out and nodded.

"What about you Jacob black?" Chloe posed.

"Anything to do with cars. And.. Greys Anatomy. But don't tell the guys that.."

"Your secret is safe with me" Chloe laughed as they walked up the trail of the bon fire.

Chloe stepped over a fallen log, Jacob stepped over it and held out his hand to help Chloe over the one just in front.

"Hey .. Um thank you for listening before..." as they strolled together

"No problems at all. Any time.. Want to join the party?'

Chloe nodded and when they got back the older people as they were packing up and starting to leave.

"May I help you Emily" Chloe asked as she walked up to Emily and went to pack up a plate.

"No, no. I am fine. Thank you though for the offer my dear" Emily said.

"Enjoy the bon fire?" Billy asked wheeling up to her smiling.

"It'd be the best party I have been too" she responded.

"That's great to hear. I am happy you had a great time. You know, I believe you may be one of us now" Billy pointed out.

"Helllooooooooo. Your on is standing here" Jacob joked waving his hand at his father.

Billy laughed at his son.

"Sorry Jacob but Chloe is much, much cooler and easier to talk to" Paul thought out seriously standing beside Jacob.

Jacob shook his head and tackles Paul to the ground.

'See you later Chloe. Good luck for those two" Billy whispered.

Everyone packed up quickly and was in their cars. Sam was the only one left and was standing by the bon fire.

"Now you all behave, if you don't I will know" Sam warned pointing at them.

"Bye" everyone chimed.

"keep them in line Chloe. See you later" Sam laughed and got in the car.

Chloe sat down on a log peering into the flames as it was flickering about. Leah and Kim walked up and sat beside her.

'how long does it usually last?" Chloe referring to Jacob and Paul play fighting.

"Until Jacob pretends to loses or wins" Leah laughed.

Jacob had eventually won the fight. Chloe, Kim and Leah clapped and whistled at the victor. Jacob bowed and sat down across the fire.

"I am just going to go and get some warmer clothes on" she told Kim and Leah.

Chloe got changed into a pair of grey track pants, a long sleeve white top and a hot pink Nike hoody. She scooped her hair up in a messy bun with put on a white head band to keep her hair out of her face.

"So is Princess Ballerina sleeping outside under the stars?" Quil joked as he stood up over Chloe.

"Yeah" she laughed.

Chloe set up her sleeping bag properly beside Jacob's.

"Not afraid of the bed bugs that could bite?" Embry stirred.

"No.." she laughed.

"Well miss Chloe I must admit you are a tough girl" Quil pointed out.

"Guys! Please! Chloe is Jacob's guest. Let Jacob talk to her" Leah scoffed.

Jacob sat beside Chloe ' I am so so sorry" he muttered covering his eyes and shaking his head.

"It's okay" she replied pulling her sleeves over her hands.

"Well guys I have some giant marshmallows to toast" Embry pointed out as he waved big bags of giant sized marshmallows.

Embry opened up the bags of marshmallows and pass them around the bon fire. Jacob and Chloe shared a bag between themselves.

"I have to apologise Chloe, I thought you were an indoor girl" Quil pointed out.

"But you are totally cool" Seth agreed.

"Come on, chuck a marshmallow. I bet I can catch it in my mouth" Chloe exclaimed.

Embry picked out a marshmallow. He looked carefully and aimed for Chloe's mouth. She caught it and everyone cheered. Chloe wiped away the marshmallow . During this time Chloe had rested her head on Jacobs arm and was looking into the fire and Jacob peering down gazing at her.

"Hey Leah, take a photo of Seth and Jarrod" Paul said.

Leah turned to see Jarrod with his mouth full of marshmallows and trying to kiss Seth and got him one.

"Going to show this on your 21st bro" Leah laughed taking the photo.

"So you scared off by this lot yet?" Kim asked,

"I am having way too much fun" Chloe laughed smiling.

Jarrod was running off after Seth trying to kiss him with his mouth drooling with gooey marshmallow.

"Dude seriously get away from me. Kim! Help!" Seth pleaded as he ran around logs, under trees and ducking branches.

"Tell me you guys always like this?" Chloe asked Jacob peering up at him.

"Sadly... Yes. Not scared?" he asked.

"I am never leaving" she sighed.


	31. Chapter 31

"Naw unfortunate little Chloe isn't frightened of the dark is she?" he joked as he walked behind her teasing her.

"No" she laughed at him getting up and facing him.

Paul was impressed and conceitedly smiled crossing his arms and scratching his chin. Chloe looked back to the fire and pulled her jumper sleeves over her hands. The fire was alluring and soothing. It was this place that seemed to have an enchantment of it's own unique quality. Paul reached down and swiftly flicked her head band off Chloe's hair and good-humouredly kept it out of her reach.

"You totally won't get your headband I am like 6"4' facing the guys and laughing.

Chloe is a good addition to the family of La Push and brought even more life to the party. She stood up frustrated and put her hands on her hips. Feeling annoyed positively biting her lip and thinking hard. It was in la Push she felt the extra happiness and life come out of her. She loved these people. Chloe smiled and sneakily step back a few feet, ran up and jumped up on Paul's back.

"Woah Half Pint. How did you get up here?" he asked peering beside her tickling her jokingly, Chloe giggling. Gripping on to Paul.

"Paul, where did you miss that Chloe is going to Julliard School of the Arts and is a gymnast?" Kim pointed out sitting beside Jarrod.

"I am like 6"5" though" Paul answered.

Jacob was sitting down on the log with his arms crossed and that was expected. He was worried paul would drop Chloe or upset her. He refused anything to happen to her and he promised her that and he is going to keep that promise. Jacob's instinct and motivation was a sense of protection. Jacob gave a look of annoyance to Paul and shook his head unimpressed. Chloe was climbing up over Paul's back and near his shoulders.

"Give me my head band back?" she laughed reaching out to try and get it nearly slipping off but she was yet determined to get her head band.

"Nope but I am thinking I just might go and chuck you in the ocean" he kidded and took a hold of her tightly and began running for the beach. A look of horror came across her face as she yelped. The cold air was beginning to make her cheecks flush and exhaustion was taking over.

"No" she gasped trying to un wriggle herself laughing but it was to know advantage.

"Yes!" he lied and started jogging to the water the sand was cool and damp.

"Oh no you don't Paul!" he called out following closely behind them.

"Fine. Here you go!" Paul said chucking Chloe to Jake.

Chloe flew through the air. She closed her eyes and let out a small scream. She landed safely in Jacob's arms with, she held on tight around his neck and her eyes tight shut. Chloe looked cute with her shit and her nose slightly wrinkled.

"I didn't crash?" she asked holding her breathing short gasps biting her lip being nervous.

The wind was blowing slightly sending the sand shifting across the rocks and settling on their shoes. Chloe's hair was swept across her face tickling her face making her face feel a little itchy. Jacob's arms felt warm as he held her there.

"No you didn't" he laughed grinning looking down on to her.

Jacob was happy holding Chloe there. He didn't want the moment to end. But Sam had warned him to keep things going slow. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to the that. Jacob didn't want a life without Chloe, he would be happy being just friends for the rest of their lifes. He smiled softly to himself and a slight day dreaming look across his face.

"Good" she answered. "Everything okay?" she asked looking up to Jacob noticing the look.

"Want to let go?" he asked shaking his head letting the feeling go away.

"Why do you call me Sparkles?" she asked curiously as Jacob slowly letting her down.

Jacob dusted off the sand off her arms and wiped away the sand from her check. She smiled and giggled her nose wrinkling up.

"Don't think it's to corny but your eyes. They are a deep green almost aqua. They well... remind me of emeralds" Jacob told her feeling embarrassed , scratching his head looking to the ground and looking back to chloe.

"So um, how did you really hurt your hand? I know you aren't clumsy" he asked taking a soft hold of Chloe's hand massaging softly the small bruised fingers.

"You aren't going to let this go are you Jake?" she asked biting her lip and letting a sigh.

"Nope..." he replied letting go of her hand looking at her.

"Well I was just shopping for my dress the other night and..." she began to say but stopped herself.

Chloe felt scared she didn't want to upset anyone with her problem and it seems by Jacob it would do so. Chloe didn't know what to do and peered looking up to Jacob's eyes.

"Chloe you are scaring me" he replied his voice slightly wavering.

"these guys were following me. I thought I lost them but they find me at my car. Well... they grabbed me, dragging me to the bushes and getting me down on the ground. I kicked them off and ran to my car. These guys caught up with me knocked me to the ground. That's how I hurt my hand..." she answered showing her hand lifting it up.

Jacob felt the fury build up inside of me making him shake. He clenched his fist and clenched his jaw.

"Jacob? I am fine, the Cullen brothers came to my rescue" Chloe assured brushing her hand up and down his arm smiling.

"I wish I had have been there... I would have ripped their heads off" he whispered angrily. Clenching his fists.

"Funny thing is, Edward said the same thing" she quietly laughed. "Lets get back to the fire" Chloe quietly said brushing his hand, Jacob intertwining his fingers with hers. He smiled to himself and walked back .

Everyone was gathered around the large crackling bon fire, laughing.

"Okay, scary story time. Chloe you got to look dead into the fire. For the effect" Embry told her with a smirk as she sat down on a log and tucked her hands in to her hooded jumper. Jacob tenderly put her hood over her head to keep her warm.

"Are you trying to give me the creeps Embry?" she joked looking at him cocking an eye brow.

"Me? Never. Okay it's about the cold ones"he whispered giving a sense of eeriness in the air.

The bon fire was flickering blue in to the air sending off purple star like sparks in to the air. The flewe around being carried by the wind looking like pixies.

"Embry... Come on" Jacob moaned massaging his own temples worried about the stories will effect Chloe.

'"Years ago there were these cold ones walked the lands. Their skin was ice cold and as hard as rock. They were quicker than lightening and merciful hunters. These bitter ones would prey on pale face humans in the streets, homes and ... BON FIRES!" he yelled the last parts

She was entranced by the story, the flickering fire getting her in a trance, not hearing anything other than Embry's voice. Just as Embry yelled Chloe felt teeth on her neck and she gasped and then screamed. She turned to see Paul laughing and she was slightly shaking and hit his arm

"That was totally not cool" Chloe told Paul laughing.

"You okay Chloe?" Jacob asked distressing.

"Yeah, but if I have nightmares about these "cold ones" you are totally in trouble Paul" Chloe warned Paul pointing at him.

"So what is a girl like you doing here?" Jarrod asked as he stuffed a marshmallow on to his mouth.

"A girl like me?" she wandered,

Embry nudged Jarrod annoyingly looking at him "Dude!" he whispered.

"What?" What I mean is your family is loaded, you are going to Julliard and you seem best buddies with "The Cullens" he inferred.

"Okay.. Yes my parents are wealthy. We have our own theatre one of which i was going to invite you all to. I have not yet been accepted into Julliard yet".

"Are you good?" jarrod asked.

"JARROD" Kim scolded hitting him.

"I hope so" Chloe laughed.

"Show us!" Leash asked.

Chloe lifted her leg vertical to the other then a handstand holding it for 6 seconds and landed softly. Claps were all around. She bowed and smiled looking at Jacob.

"Okay let's play spotlight. Seth bro you are the spotlighter" Paul told him.

Seth closed his eyes and started counting. Everyone ran off in various directions giggling and the sorts. Chloe was running along smiling trying to find a place to hide. She ducked under wispy branches, over mossy logs along slippery wet leaves. Chloe began slipping on the leaves but fell on someone.

"You okay Chloe" it was Jacob.

"I am fine. I am so sorry" she whispered.

"You ventured far" Jacob noted.

"what can I say I can be adventurous"

They heard the sound of crunching of leaves. Chloe tucked herself further in the bushes and becoming closer to Jacob's chest. The smell of her perfume oil wafted around him. It smelt of honey, flowers and vanilla oil, subtly sweet in a good way. Chloe held her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. Seth was walking around a mere few metres away from where Chloe and Jacob.

"ha ha got you Paul" Seth yelled out.

"Alright. JACOB! CHLOE! YOU WON!"

Chloe gathered herself up out of Jacob and headed off bending low through the bushes. The twiggy bushes pulled at her jumper and scraped her face.

"Ow" she laughed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine... How on earth did you get through these... Bushes..." she asked flicking them away.

Jacob laughed at Chloe as he held away some bushes for her. They walked back to the bon fire and sat down on the blankets. Leah made hot chocolates with marshmallows for everyone.

"Mmm ... just perfect" Chloe whispered as she let the warmth of the cocoa settle in to her hands.

"Emily makes them even better than" Leah noted.

Everyone settled into their beds. Chloe snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"Nice and cosy?" Jacob asked.

'Warm as a bag in a rug" she giggled half asleep with her eyes closing. "As long as those bugs stay away"

"You better sleep. Tomorrow we have cliff diving, surfing and swimming and bbqs"

"Okay... Good night Jacob black" Chloe sighing dozing off.

"Sweet dreams Chloe" he whispered to her.


	32. Chapter 32

"Naw unfortunate little Chloe isn't frightened of the dark is she?" he joked as he walked behind her teasing her.

"No" she laughed at him getting up and facing him.

Paul was impressed and conceitedly smiled crossing his arms and scratching his chin. Chloe looked back to the fire and pulled her jumper sleeves over her hands. The fire was alluring and soothing. It was this place that seemed to have an enchantment of it's own unique quality. Paul reached down and swiftly flicked her head band off Chloe's hair and good-humouredly kept it out of her reach.

"You totally won't get your headband I am like 6"4' facing the guys and laughing.

Chloe is a good addition to the family of La Push and brought even more life to the party. She stood up frustrated and put her hands on her hips. Feeling annoyed positively biting her lip and thinking hard. It was in la Push she felt the extra happiness and life come out of her. She loved these people. Chloe smiled and sneakily step back a few feet, ran up and jumped up on Paul's back.

"Woah Half Pint. How did you get up here?" he asked peering beside her tickling her jokingly, Chloe giggling. Gripping on to Paul.

"Paul, where did you miss that Chloe is going to Julliard School of the Arts and is a gymnast?" Kim pointed out sitting beside Jarrod.

"I am like 6"5" though" Paul answered.

Jacob was sitting down on the log with his arms crossed and that was expected. He was worried paul would drop Chloe or upset her. He refused anything to happen to her and he promised her that and he is going to keep that promise. Jacob's instinct and motivation was a sense of protection. Jacob gave a look of annoyance to Paul and shook his head unimpressed. Chloe was climbing up over Paul's back and near his shoulders.

"Give me my head band back?" she laughed reaching out to try and get it nearly slipping off but she was yet determined to get her head band.

"Nope but I am thinking I just might go and chuck you in the ocean" he kidded and took a hold of her tightly and began running for the beach. A look of horror came across her face as she yelped. The cold air was beginning to make her cheecks flush and exhaustion was taking over.

"No" she gasped trying to un wriggle herself laughing but it was to know advantage.

"Yes!" he lied and started jogging to the water the sand was cool and damp.

"Oh no you don't Paul!" he called out following closely behind them.

"Fine. Here you go!" Paul said chucking Chloe to Jake.

Chloe flew through the air. She closed her eyes and let out a small scream. She landed safely in Jacob's arms with, she held on tight around his neck and her eyes tight shut. Chloe looked cute with her shit and her nose slightly wrinkled.

"I didn't crash?" she asked holding her breathing short gasps biting her lip being nervous.

The wind was blowing slightly sending the sand shifting across the rocks and settling on their shoes. Chloe's hair was swept across her face tickling her face making her face feel a little itchy. Jacob's arms felt warm as he held her there.

"No you didn't" he laughed grinning looking down on to her.

Jacob was happy holding Chloe there. He didn't want the moment to end. But Sam had warned him to keep things going slow. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to the that. Jacob didn't want a life without Chloe, he would be happy being just friends for the rest of their lifes. He smiled softly to himself and a slight day dreaming look across his face.

"Good" she answered. "Everything okay?" she asked looking up to Jacob noticing the look.

"Want to let go?" he asked shaking his head letting the feeling go away.

"Why do you call me Sparkles?" she asked curiously as Jacob slowly letting her down.

Jacob dusted off the sand off her arms and wiped away the sand from her check. She smiled and giggled her nose wrinkling up.

"Don't think it's to corny but your eyes. They are a deep green almost aqua. They well... remind me of emeralds" Jacob told her feeling embarrassed , scratching his head looking to the ground and looking back to chloe.

"So um, how did you really hurt your hand? I know you aren't clumsy" he asked taking a soft hold of Chloe's hand massaging softly the small bruised fingers.

"You aren't going to let this go are you Jake?" she asked biting her lip and letting a sigh.

"Nope..." he replied letting go of her hand looking at her.

"Well I was just shopping for my dress the other night and..." she began to say but stopped herself.

Chloe felt scared she didn't want to upset anyone with her problem and it seems by Jacob it would do so. Chloe didn't know what to do and peered looking up to Jacob's eyes.

"Chloe you are scaring me" he replied his voice slightly wavering.

"these guys were following me. I thought I lost them but they find me at my car. Well... they grabbed me, dragging me to the bushes and getting me down on the ground. I kicked them off and ran to my car. These guys caught up with me knocked me to the ground. That's how I hurt my hand..." she answered showing her hand lifting it up.

Jacob felt the fury build up inside of me making him shake. He clenched his fist and clenched his jaw.

"Jacob? I am fine, the Cullen brothers came to my rescue" Chloe assured brushing her hand up and down his arm smiling.

"I wish I had have been there... I would have ripped their heads off" he whispered angrily. Clenching his fists.

"Funny thing is, Edward said the same thing" she quietly laughed. "Lets get back to the fire" Chloe quietly said brushing his hand, Jacob intertwining his fingers with hers. He smiled to himself and walked back .

Everyone was gathered around the large crackling bon fire, laughing.

"Okay, scary story time. Chloe you got to look dead into the fire. For the effect" Embry told her with a smirk as she sat down on a log and tucked her hands in to her hooded jumper. Jacob tenderly put her hood over her head to keep her warm.

"Are you trying to give me the creeps Embry?" she joked looking at him cocking an eye brow.

"Me? Never. Okay it's about the cold ones"he whispered giving a sense of eeriness in the air.

The bon fire was flickering blue in to the air sending off purple star like sparks in to the air. The flewe around being carried by the wind looking like pixies.

"Embry... Come on" Jacob moaned massaging his own temples worried about the stories will effect Chloe.

'"Years ago there were these cold ones walked the lands. Their skin was ice cold and as hard as rock. They were quicker than lightening and merciful hunters. These bitter ones would prey on pale face humans in the streets, homes and ... BON FIRES!" he yelled the last parts

She was entranced by the story, the flickering fire getting her in a trance, not hearing anything other than Embry's voice. Just as Embry yelled Chloe felt teeth on her neck and she gasped and then screamed. She turned to see Paul laughing and she was slightly shaking and hit his arm

"That was totally not cool" Chloe told Paul laughing.

"You okay Chloe?" Jacob asked distressing.

"Yeah, but if I have nightmares about these "cold ones" you are totally in trouble Paul" Chloe warned Paul pointing at him.

"So what is a girl like you doing here?" Jarrod asked as he stuffed a marshmallow on to his mouth.

"A girl like me?" she wandered,

Embry nudged Jarrod annoyingly looking at him "Dude!" he whispered.

"What?" What I mean is your family is loaded, you are going to Julliard and you seem best buddies with "The Cullens" he inferred.

"Okay.. Yes my parents are wealthy. We have our own theatre one of which i was going to invite you all to. I have not yet been accepted into Julliard yet".

"Are you good?" jarrod asked.

"JARROD" Kim scolded hitting him.

"I hope so" Chloe laughed.

"Show us!" Leash asked.

Chloe lifted her leg vertical to the other then a handstand holding it for 6 seconds and landed softly. Claps were all around. She bowed and smiled looking at Jacob.

"Okay let's play spotlight. Seth bro you are the spotlighter" Paul told him.

Seth closed his eyes and started counting. Everyone ran off in various directions giggling and the sorts. Chloe was running along smiling trying to find a place to hide. She ducked under wispy branches, over mossy logs along slippery wet leaves. Chloe began slipping on the leaves but fell on someone.

"You okay Chloe" it was Jacob.

"I am fine. I am so sorry" she whispered.

"You ventured far" Jacob noted.

"what can I say I can be adventurous"

They heard the sound of crunching of leaves. Chloe tucked herself further in the bushes and becoming closer to Jacob's chest. The smell of her perfume oil wafted around him. It smelt of honey, flowers and vanilla oil, subtly sweet in a good way. Chloe held her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. Seth was walking around a mere few metres away from where Chloe and Jacob.

"ha ha got you Paul" Seth yelled out.

"Alright. JACOB! CHLOE! YOU WON!"

Chloe gathered herself up out of Jacob and headed off bending low through the bushes. The twiggy bushes pulled at her jumper and scraped her face.

"Ow" she laughed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine... How on earth did you get through these... Bushes..." she asked flicking them away.

Jacob laughed at Chloe as he held away some bushes for her. They walked back to the bon fire and sat down on the blankets. Leah made hot chocolates with marshmallows for everyone.

"Mmm ... just perfect" Chloe whispered as she let the warmth of the cocoa settle in to her hands.

"Emily makes them even better than" Leah noted.

Everyone settled into their beds. Chloe snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"Nice and cosy?" Jacob asked.

'Warm as a bag in a rug" she giggled half asleep with her eyes closing. "As long as those bugs stay away"

"You better sleep. Tomorrow we have cliff diving, surfing and swimming and bbqs"

"Okay... Good night Jacob black" Chloe sighing dozing off.

"Sweet dreams Chloe" he whispered to her.


	33. Chapter 33

"Naw unfortunate little Chloe isn't frightened of the dark is she?" he joked as he walked behind her teasing her.

"No" she laughed at him getting up and facing him.

Paul was impressed and conceitedly smiled crossing his arms and scratching his chin. Chloe looked back to the fire and pulled her jumper sleeves over her hands. The fire was alluring and soothing. It was this place that seemed to have an enchantment of it's own unique quality. Paul reached down and swiftly flicked her head band off Chloe's hair and good-humouredly kept it out of her reach.

"You totally won't get your headband I am like 6"4' facing the guys and laughing.

Chloe is a good addition to the family of La Push and brought even more life to the party. She stood up frustrated and put her hands on her hips. Feeling annoyed positively biting her lip and thinking hard. It was in la Push she felt the extra happiness and life come out of her. She loved these people. Chloe smiled and sneakily step back a few feet, ran up and jumped up on Paul's back.

"Woah Half Pint. How did you get up here?" he asked peering beside her tickling her jokingly, Chloe giggling. Gripping on to Paul.

"Paul, where did you miss that Chloe is going to Julliard School of the Arts and is a gymnast?" Kim pointed out sitting beside Jarrod.

"I am like 6"5" though" Paul answered.

Jacob was sitting down on the log with his arms crossed and that was expected. He was worried paul would drop Chloe or upset her. He refused anything to happen to her and he promised her that and he is going to keep that promise. Jacob's instinct and motivation was a sense of protection. Jacob gave a look of annoyance to Paul and shook his head unimpressed. Chloe was climbing up over Paul's back and near his shoulders.

"Give me my head band back?" she laughed reaching out to try and get it nearly slipping off but she was yet determined to get her head band.

"Nope but I am thinking I just might go and chuck you in the ocean" he kidded and took a hold of her tightly and began running for the beach. A look of horror came across her face as she yelped. The cold air was beginning to make her cheeks flush and exhaustion was taking over.

"No" she gasped trying to un wriggle herself laughing but it was to know advantage.

"Yes!" he lied and started jogging to the water the sand was cool and damp.

"Oh no you don't Paul!" he called out following closely behind them.

"Fine. Here you go!" Paul said chucking Chloe to Jake.

Chloe flew through the air, she closed her eyes and let out a small scream. She landed safely in Jacob's arms with, she held on tight around his neck and her eyes tight shut. Chloe looked cute with her nose slightly wrinkled.

"I didn't crash?" she asked holding her breathing short gasps biting her lip being nervous.

The wind was blowing slightly sending the sand shifting across the rocks and settling on their shoes. Chloe's hair was swept across her face tickling her face making her face feel a little itchy. Jacob's arms felt warm as he held her there.

"No you didn't" he laughed grinning looking down on to her.

Jacob was happy holding Chloe there and he didn't want the moment to end. But Sam had warned him to keep things going slow. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. Jacob didn't want a life without Chloe, he would be happy being just friends for the rest of their lifes. He smiled softly to himself and a slight day dreaming look across his face.

"Good" she answered. "Everything okay?" she asked looking up to Jacob noticing the look.

"Want to let go?" he asked shaking his head letting the feeling go away.

"Why do you call me Sparkles?" she asked curiously as Jacob slowly letting her down.

Jacob dusted off the sand off her arms and wiped away the sand from her check. She smiled and giggled her nose wrinkling up.

"Don't think it's too corny but your eyes. They are a deep green almost aqua. They well... remind me of emeralds" Jacob told her feeling embarrassed , scratching his head looking to the ground and looking back to chloe.

"So um, how did you really hurt your hand? I know you aren't clumsy" he asked taking a soft hold of Chloe's hand massaging softly the small bruised fingers.

"You aren't going to let this go are you Jake?" she asked biting her lip and letting a sigh.

"Nope..." he replied letting go of her hand looking at her.

"Well I was just shopping for my dress the other night and..." she began to say but stopped herself.

Chloe felt scared she didn't want to upset anyone with her problem and it seems by Jacob it would do so. Chloe didn't know what to do and peered looking up to Jacob's eyes.

"Chloe you are scaring me" he replied his voice slightly wavering.

"These guys were following me. I thought I lost them but they find me at my car. Well... they grabbed me, dragging me to the bushes and getting me down on the ground. I kicked them off and ran to my car. These guys caught up with me knocked me to the ground. That's how I hurt my hand..." she answered showing her hand lifting it up.

Jacob felt the fury build up inside of me making him shake. He clenched his fist and clenched his jaw.

"Jacob? I am fine, the Cullen brothers came to my rescue" Chloe assured brushing her hand up and down his arm smiling.

"I wish I had been there... I would have ripped their heads off" he whispered angrily.

"Funny thing is, Edward said the same thing" she quietly laughed. "Lets get back to the fire" Chloe quietly said brushing his hand, Jacob intertwining his fingers with hers. He smiled to himself and walked back .

Everyone was gathered around the large crackling bon fire, laughing.

"Okay, scary story time. Chloe you got to look dead into the fire. For the effect" Embry told her with a smirk as she sat down on a log and tucked her hands in to her hooded jumper. Jacob tenderly put her hood over her head to keep her warm.

"Are you trying to give me the creeps Embry?" she joked looking at him cocking an eye brow.

"Me? Never. Okay it's about the cold ones"he whispered giving a sense of eeriness in the air.

The bon fire was flickering blue in to the air sending off purple star like sparks in to the air. The fire around being carried by the wind looking like pixies.

"Embry... Come on" Jacob moaned massaging his own temples worried about the stories will effect Chloe.

'"Years ago there were these cold ones walked the lands. Their skin was ice cold and as hard as rock. They were quicker than lightening and merciful hunters. These bitter ones would prey on pale face humans in the streets, homes and ... BON FIRES!" he yelled the last parts

She was entranced by the story, the flickering fire getting her in a trance, not hearing anything other than Embry's voice. Just as Embry yelled Chloe felt teeth on her neck and she gasped and then screamed. She turned to see Paul laughing and she was slightly shaking and hit his arm

"That was totally not cool" Chloe told Paul laughing.

"You okay Chloe?" Jacob asked distressing.

"Yeah, but if I have nightmares about these "cold ones" you are totally in trouble Paul" Chloe warned Paul pointing at him.

"So what is a girl like you doing here?" Jarrod asked as he stuffed a marshmallow on to his mouth.

"A girl like me?" she wandered,

Embry nudged Jarrod annoyingly looking at him "Dude!" he whispered.

"What?" What I mean is your family is loaded, you are going to Julliard and you seem best buddies with "The Cullens" he inferred.

"Okay.. Yes my parents are wealthy. We have our own theatre one of which i was going to invite you all to. I have not yet been accepted into Julliard yet".

"Are you good?" jarrod asked.

"JARROD" Kim scolded hitting him.

"I hope so" Chloe laughed.

"Show us!" Leash asked.

Chloe lifted her leg vertical to the other then a handstand holding it for 6 seconds and landed softly. Claps were all around. She bowed and smiled looking at Jacob.

"Okay let's play spotlight. Seth bro you are the spotlighter" Paul told him.

Seth closed his eyes and started counting. Everyone ran off in various directions giggling and the sorts. Chloe was running along smiling trying to find a place to hide. She ducked under wispy branches, over mossy logs along slippery wet leaves. Chloe began slipping on the leaves but fell on someone.

"You okay Chloe" it was Jacob.

"I am fine. I am so sorry" she whispered.

"You ventured far" Jacob noted.

"what can I say I can be adventurous"

They heard the sound of crunching of leaves. Chloe tucked herself further in the bushes and becoming closer to Jacob's chest. The smell of her perfume oil wafted around him. It smelt of honey, flowers and vanilla oil, subtly sweet in a good way. Chloe held her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. Seth was walking around a mere few metres away from where Chloe and Jacob.

"ha ha got you Paul" Seth yelled out.

"Alright. JACOB! CHLOE! YOU WON!"

Chloe gathered herself up out of Jacob and headed off bending low through the bushes. The twiggy bushes pulled at her jumper and scraped her face.

"Ow" she laughed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine... How on earth did you get through these... Bushes..." she asked flicking them away.

Jacob laughed at Chloe as he held away some bushes for her. They walked back to the bon fire and sat down on the blankets. Leah made hot chocolates with marshmallows for everyone.

"Mmm ... just perfect" Chloe whispered as she let the warmth of the cocoa settle in to her hands.

"Emily makes them even better than me" Leah noted.

Everyone settled into their beds. Chloe snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"Nice and cosy?" Jacob asked.

'Warm as a bag in a rug" she giggled half asleep with her eyes closing. "As long as those bugs stay away"

"You better sleep. Tomorrow we have cliff diving, surfing and swimming and bbqs"

"Okay... Good night Jacob black" Chloe sighing dozing off.

"Sweet dreams Chloe" he whispered to her.


End file.
